Once Upon A Springtime
by JIngram
Summary: DEAD Sesshomaru has surpressed the need of a woman for too long. After a close call where he nearly deflowered his teenage daughter, Rin, he runs into Kagome. A few months after her ordeal, Kagome discoveres that she carries the heir to his lands.
1. The Heat that Boils

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter One: ** The Heat That Boils Underneath

Her cries, begging him to stop still rang loudly in his ears, causing the pain to well up in his icy heart once more. As the muscle pumped, spreading blood to every vein, the pain spread right along with it. His body crashed through the underbrush as he ran, the dirt flying as his footsteps pounded into the earth. His mind was in chaos, his heart breaking. How could he do something so ungodly to the one that he loved?

His pale hair flew out behind him as he moved through the forest, tangling itself together. His heart beat faster with every disgusting memory. The boiling of his blood as she smiled sweetly at him. Her gasp of surprise as he tackled her, pinning her to the floor. Her scream as fabric gave way under his hands. The servants pulling him off as he tried so desperately to go back to her. His stomach instantly rebelled and his footsteps faltered. Down went his body, slamming into the dirt and roots, rolling along the forest floor. The entire world spun.

He lay still; he lay silent the sounds of the forest ringing in his ears. The combination of those sounds and the sound of blood running through his ears slowly allowed his mind to go blank. All rational thought fled. All memories faded. Eventually, there was but one thing left. Desire? No, no, that wasn't the right word.

Lust.

Yes, that was it! His golden eyes stared at the canopy of leaves above, a smile spreading across his face. Lust! He hadn't felt an emotion such as lust in such a long time! It was like a drop of honey on his tongue. So sweet, so striking! He needed…he needed something. He didn't know what, but he needed it. Badly.

Pushing himself off the ground, his eyes scanned the woods. He had to find this something. A breeze slammed into him, making his clothes billow around him. His eyes widened. A scent. A female scent! He took off, his eyes wild, his heart frantic. That was the something, the something he needed!

He moved at speed previously unknown, racing to the owner of the scent. Ah, what a smell! It was wild; it was intoxicating! He burst from the forest into a clearing. A loud gasp met his years. "You!"

His wild eyes settled on a raven-haired form, naked and glistening in the water. He moved first, she moved second. Blood pounded in his loins as she ran. The thrill of chasing made that little drop of honey spread. Her lips parted to scream, but he shoved a mouthful of fabric in between them. He blinked. Where had that come from?

He looked down at his torn clothes, a small strip missing. Ah. His attention turned back to her. He was holding her down easily with his body and hands as she struggled. She bucked and thrashed, but this only aroused him more. He bent his head low, rubbing his cheek along her smooth, wet skin. Ah, how clean she smelled!

One hand drew away from her silken skin, working at the meddlesome fabric that was in his way. Her eyes grew wide and she began to thrash again. He growled at her, placing the previously occupied hand over her throat. "Be still!" he barked, his hand pressing down. He watched her fight for air. He continued, "Stop your thrashing or I shall tear out your throat and let you bleed to death!"

Fear struck hard and fast. She went still, her body falling lax under his. He growled his approval and removed his hand. He watched her through it all, how she kept her eyes squeezed tight. When he growled at her, she whimpered. When his teeth nibbled her flesh, she cried. The sensations rolled through him, one by one as he went about his task. They joined together and spiraled.

His mouth was currently on her collar, teeth scraping over her soft flesh. As the sensations peaked, his body emptying itself into hers, his fangs sank down. She let out a mute scream, her body rising off the ground and her fingers clutching into the dirt. His teeth sank deep, fresh blood pouring into his mouth and sliding down his throat. He tore his mouth away and moved his body out of hers. He pushed himself up, eyes scanning her now huddled form.

Blood.

It clung to the air and swam into his vision. It leaked from the place that he had so rudely entered. He stopped, blinking slowly.

The thoughts and memories rushed back. He staggered as if physically hurt. His eyes ran over her, drinking in his pain. Letting out a breath of air, his shoulder's sagged. At least it wasn't one that he cared for. But there was so much blood coming from her shoulder. He could not let her like, this girl reminded him too much of _her_ for him to allow that. He tore away more strips of cloth from his clothes, moving towards her. She drew herself into a fetal position, tears streaming down her face.

He removed the wad of cloth from her mouth and found it mashed and chewed at, saliva dripping from it. She made no noise as he cleaned and dressed the wound, wrapping layer upon layer around her injury. He moved away once more, leaving her lying there. He walked away, going towards the forest, all ready making plans to regain the trust of the one that he almost abused. The darkness of the trees swallowed him up, the broken figure lying on the ground almost all ready forgotten.

It was Inuyasha that found her. Blood and sex were the two most prominent scents lingering as he dashed into the clearing. Fear and panic also hung in the air. He ran towards her, intent on scooping her up and holding her to him. But as her gaze turned to him, her eyes widened and she began to scream. She held herself, voice ringing throughout the forest in a harsh tone. She scrambled to get away from him, as if it were her only goal in life. Her screams brought forth a monk, a demon exterminator, a small cat demon and a fox child. The monk took one look at the screaming girl and whisked the fox child away before he could see anything.

Inuyasha looked to the demon exterminator for help and she motioned for him to back away. He did so, slowly, his eyes trained on the now fragile form of a once strong girl. The exterminator moved towards the screaming girl instead, holding her hands out.

"Kagome? Kagome, it's me, Sango."

The exterminator barely was able to get out her name before Kagome launched herself into those waiting arms, clinging to her friend for dear life. She sobbed, holding tightly and calling for her mother. Sango promptly called for the cat demon, Kilala and turned to Inuyasha. He blinked, wondering what she wanted and then quickly removed his outer haori and tossed it to her. Sango took a few moments and secured it over Kagome's naked body. Then she gathered her friend up and the two women settled themselves on the giant cat. Kilala took off into the air, heading for the well that would bring Kagome home.

Inuyasha stood in the clearing, the sight of a bruised and bloodied Kagome embedded in his mind. He closed his eyes and searched the scents. He'd find the demon that did this…and kill him. His fingers clenched into tight fists and he struck out at the nearest tree. A small thud sounded as his fist connected, sending a spark of wood into the air. Wooden splinters stuck into his skin, but Inuyasha cared not. All he did was scream.

"Sesshomaru, you _bastard!_"

--------------------------------------

Concerning the word "haori," I was referring to the red top made of fur of Fire Rat that Inuyasha always wears. I'm unsure of the name of this type of Japanese clothing, so if anyone knows, please inform me.

I will try to update on a weekly schedule, but you must remind me as I do forget things often.


	2. The Reasons Why We Sin

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Two: ** The Reasons Why We Sin

**Last Chapter: **Kagome is attacked by Sesshomaru, and later discovered by her friends. Sango takes her home and Kagome goes through the well.

The Story Continues… 

The moment that Kagome reached her own time, she hoisted herself out of the w ell and walked slowly to the door of the well house. With a shaking hand, she pushed it open, a cold burst of air smacking into her body. She sank to her knees, the wood rough on her skin. Kagome clutched the cloth that surrounded her. It was warm and it smelled of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes, huddled against the doorframe. Inuyasha, who smelt like…like…Her eyes snapped open and she began to cry, screaming for her mother. Tears blurred her vision, hot in her eyes and against her skin. After a few of the screams, the lights in the house flicked on. Mrs. Higurashi rushed out, dressed in naught but her bathrobe and slippers, panic etched on her face.

The next few days were weary ones. Although the family knew it was useless, they contacted the police. The police were told that Kagome heard a strange noise outside and went to investigate. She was attacked and led away where she was raped. It was obvious the police thought it was rather stupid for a girl to go inspect and see if there was an intruder, but they said nothing.

Kagome was taken to the hospital and stayed there while the police began its investigation. Her family told as much truth as possible without giving away the young woman's secret.

Friends came and went, bringing her flowers and little things they thought might cheer her up. But in the dark of night, when she was alone, she saw him, standing there. She would recall what happened in a blur of memories and Kagome would begin to cry. Days turned into weeks and she was taken home. The family car pulled into the driveway, Mrs. Higurashi at the wheel. Reaching over, she gave her daughter's hand a pat. Kagome stiffened.

"Kagome, look who's here with Sota!" her mother said. It took a moment for the girl to raise her head. But when she did, her eyes went wide. The moment her mother cut the engine, her seat belt was off and the car door open. Kagome rushed into Inuyasha's waiting arms. She clung to him and he held her close. Sota began to laugh and Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she closed both car doors. Her daughter was feeling more like her old self she could see it. After all, when Sota began to sing, "Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree," the girl reached over and gave him a smart smack on the head.

He stopped, a smile on his face. That night the mood was surprisingly cheery. Kagome actually smiled and enjoyed Inuyasha's company. She asked questions about Sango, Miroku and Shippo, wanting to know how they were. When Kagome declared that she wanted to go back to see them, Inuyasha shook his head. He told her no, saying she had to get better first.

It was a lie. He didn't want her back because the group had spent much time while she was gone tracking down Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had decided that the jewel shards could wait. Revenge came first. But when Kagome sat him a few times, he knew that he could not stop her from returning. She would go back to the past, whether he liked it or not.

Before Kagome could leave however, the family had to explain to the police where the girl had gone. Little leeway had been made on the "case" but the detectives came back every so often with more questions.

It was eventually decided that Kagome would go "visit" her grandfather's sister up north. If the police tried to contact the woman, she would confirm the story and fend them off if they got too nosy. This whole process took a week or more and then it finally came time for Kagome to return. Her pack was still with her friends so she only took a small bag with her. It contained a few things she might need and some candy for the group to share.

It was early Saturday morning when Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the well house. She gripped his hand as they walked down the small staircase. Her footsteps halted when they were a few feet in front of the well. Inuyasha turned and gave her a concerned look.

"Kagome?"

The young woman gave a shake of her head and let her eyes rise to look at him. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I want to go back." She assured him. Inuyasha stared at her with quizzical golden eyes for a moment before closing them and giving a frustrated sigh. "Stubborn girl."

Scooping Kagome and her little plastic bag into his arms, the half demon took one jump and descended down into the well. The shimmering of the magic that transported them made Kagome feel more at ease. It was something familiar and comforting. Her grip on Inuyasha's neck loosened. A moment later the world (or rather, the well) materialized around them. With another leap, the two were out and Kagome took in a large breath of fresh air. Inuyasha placed the girl on her feet and she gave him a tiny smile before walking towards the village.

The people of the village greeted her warmly, perhaps overly so. Kagome waved to them, assuring those that asked how she was that she felt much better. Shippo was the first one of her friends that they met. The small fox child ran into Kagome's arms with tears of happiness in his large, childish eyes. They cuddled happy, rubbing cheeks before Kagome asked, "Where are Sango and Miroku Shippo?"

The kit rolled his eyes. "Those two went off to play a game. Miroku wouldn't let me come, saying it was only for adults!" The small child looked quite put out, but Kagome and Inuyasha (mostly Kagome) assured him that it wasn't a game that Shippo would like. At first Shippo wasn't sure that he believed them, but he soon remembered that Kaede wanted to speak to Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned as the three of them walked along, heading towards the old woman's home. "Tch, what could the old hag possibly want that's so important? Kagome needs to relax!" Kagome just smiled and looked down at Shippo as he was enjoying the sucker he picked from the bag she had brought. The girl and the fox demon chatted all the way to Kaede's home. The weathered woman smiled warmly at Kagome as she met them in the doorway. Yet her eyes lingered on Shippo.

"Methinks that this particular conversation may be too delicate for thine ears Shippo." She told him frankly. The child threw his hands into the air in frustration. A pout came over his face. "First, I'm too little to play games and now I can't listen to people talk!"

"That's not what she means Shippo," Kagome said warmly, trying to calm the child down. "She thinks this conversation might upset you. You don't want to be upset do you?" The kit thought this over a moment and then shook his head. Then he turned to stare at Kagome.

"But won't you get upset too?" Shippo asked his face etched with worry. The young woman shook her head and glanced over at Inuyasha. "Don't worry," she said, turning back to look at the fox kit. "Inuyasha will make sure that I'm not upset."

Shippo looked doubtful and opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha smacked him over the head before he got the chance. Kagome growled and said sit, letting Shippo down onto the ground. He laughed at Inuyasha who merely steamed, waiting for the spell to wear off. Kagome took a deep breath as she turned to follow Kaede into her hut. Cautiously, she stepped over the threshold, the smell of dried herbs and fire meeting her nose.

The priestess sat by the fire, motioning for Kagome to do the same. Silence penetrated the air for many moments before Kaede shifted in her seat, looking directly at Kagome. "Child, do ye know why ye were taken advantage of?"

Kagome clenched her hands in her lap, drawing the thick fabric of her jeans into her fingers. "What kind of question is that?" the young woman asked, any angry edge on her voice. Her head was lowered, eyes cast towards the ground. She couldn't meet Kaede's frank gaze.

"Because Sesshomaru is a sick fuck," Inuyasha stated as he pushed aside the reed flap, moving to sit next to Kagome. Kaede showed no signs of impatience or anger with the two and merely shook her head.

"No, ye are wrong Inuyasha." The half-demon growled at her. Kaede held up her hand, motioning that she wasn't finished. He fell silent despite himself. "It was because your brother has long suppressed his carnal desires for women. Think back, both of ye! How long as he sought you and that sword? Since before ye defeated Naraku one year ago!"

Inuyasha smacked his hand against the floor, growling. Kagome cringed at the harsh sound that the action made. "Are you telling me he went after Kagome because he hadn't had a good lay in over a year?" Kaede slowly nodded and both stared at with looks of disbelief. The old woman coughed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, when have ye both had much intercourse? During Inuyasha's heat yes?" It was an amusing sight indeed, seeing their reactions. Kagome blushed right down to her roots, covering her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha rose to his feet, looking horrified.

"H-hag!" he stammered, pointing at Kaede in accusation. "How the hell do you know about that?

"Few things escape mine old eyes Inuyasha," Kaede said matter-of-factly. "Now, resume ye place and let an old woman continue."

Inuyasha fell more than sat, crossing his arms in a huff and glaring across the distance at Kaede. Kagome was still red, but the old woman paid no mind. Clearing her throat, she continued to speak. "Inuyasha has never ignored his heat for long, ye when he did, Kagome, he was more vigorous, yes?" The girl gave a slow, embarrassed nod of her head.

"Imagine what Inuyasha might be like if he were a full demon and ignored his senses so long. Ye would become what Sesshomaru became. It is likely when he lost control; he went after the first female near by that he was attracted to. Yet it must have been someone he cared for, otherwise he would not have fled."

"Rin!" Kagome gasped out loud, interrupting the woman.

"But she's just a child!" Inuyasha growled, his face twisted in disgust. Kagome shook her head.

"We haven't seen her for years Inuyasha! She's probably thirteen or fourteen by now!" Kaede nodded and added to Kagome's reasoning.

"Aye, a child no longer. The matter is Inuyasha that he did flee. Kagome, ye must have been the second woman he ran across and this time, the demon could not control his instincts any longer." Kaede bowed her head. Inuyasha continued to glare. She glanced at him, questioning him.

"What trouble ye Inuyasha?"

He growled at her. "You're makin' it sound like it ain't his fault! Like he couldn't help it!" Kaede shook her head.

"Nay, I am not saying as such. I am simply telling Kagome _why_ she was attacked. Ye have asked yourself that question must haven't ye child?" Kaede turned her head to look at the young woman. Kagome had her arms around herself, fingers clenching her blouse. She nodded, her face a bit white. Inuyasha took one look at her and his face softened.

"We're done talking." He told the old woman, reaching out for Kagome's hand. Hers slipped into his and Inuyasha helped her onto her feet. "Let's go Kagome. I know Shippo's gonna be mad so you can probably cheer him up with that candy of yours." The two left the hut, the reed flap swaying back and forth. The old woman was left with a smile on her face.

'It seems ye have finally allowed my sister to rest Inuyasha,' Kaede thought. The aging priestess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took in the scents of herbs, fire and dirt. What a comforting scent indeed.

--------

FYI for you all, in this story, there is a huge difference between mating and having smex. Just so you're clear why Kagome and Inuyasha aren't "together" like that even though they've had smex.

Smex is a great word huh? It's cute.

Press the "Submit a review" button or no more chapters. Mwa ha ha ha.


	3. From Dreams Come Nightmares

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Three: ** The Reasons Why We Sin

**Last Chapter: **Kagome returns to her own time and is discovered by her mother. She is taken to the hospital and the Higurashi family contacts the police, even though there isn't anything they can do. She eventually returns to the past even though Inuyasha doesn't want her to come back for a while. Once back, the two have a talk with Kaede as to why she was attacked. It's revealed that Inuyasha and Kagome have had a carnal relationship.

** The Story Continues…**

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from Kaede's hut, the young woman reached for the half-demon's hand, lacing their fingers together. He turned his head, a look of surprise on his face. Kagome kept her eyes trained forward, not looking at him. Giving a small sigh, the smallest of smiles crept across Inuyasha's face. He tightened his own hold on her hand and turned his attention back to the path. They walked, together, into the heart of the village.

Shippo had quickly forgotten his foul mood and had gone back to playing with the human children he had made friends with. He turned to wave at Kagome but at the same moment, the ball the children were playing with smacked him in the head. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha was glad. He wanted the old Kagome back as soon as possible. "Hey Kagome," he said suddenly, turning to look at her with an inquisitive expression on his face. The young woman looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any ramen left in your pack?"

"Inuyasha, is that all you ever want to eat?" Kagome asked, giving him a grumpy look. Inuyasha just crossed his arms.

"It's the only good thing you got. Tch, and it's not like you can cook or anything." The comment got the desired reaction as that familiar look of anger crossed over Kagome's face. She turned to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha!-…" she started But Kagome stopped in her tracks, noticing the sly look on her companions face. Her eyes narrowed and she punched his arm. "Fine, let's get some ramen." She called out for Shippo who promptly left his friends, yelling goodbye. The little kit was excited at the mention of eating yummy noodles from the future.

"Are Sango and Miroku back yet? I saw Kilala resting over by Kaede's hut when I left, but she was alone." The kit questioned as Inuyasha began to lead Kagome to where her pack had been stowed away. Both Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads in response to the child's question. A slight flush came over Kagome's face as the knowledge of what the monk and the demon exterminator were doing. It brought back Kaede's frank words. If Inuyasha noticed, he said nothing and Shippo was too busy talking.

Once they had reached the hut where Kagome's friends had been staying the three of them entered, Inuyasha pushing aside the reed mat. A little fire had been left to burn and eventually fizzle out. Remnants of a meal were scattered around the fire and looked as if they had been left in a hurry. Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air and gave a sniff. "Looks like the two of them came back after all-…but they sure left in a hurry."

"So, where are they now?" asked Kagome.

"Tch, who cares?" Inuyasha replied, taking a few bits of firewood stacked in the corner and adding them to the fire. After a few minutes, the flames grew and crackled loudly. "Is this good enough Kagome?" The young woman was currently rummaging in her sack, which had been placed in another corner. She produced three cups of instant ramen and turned then to eye the fire.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." A pot came out as well and Kagome left Inuyasha to fill it with water. Once he came back, she set it over the fire and it wasn't long before the water was hot enough to be pored into the Styrofoam cups. A few minutes more and the noodles were cooked. Kagome handed them to Shippo and Inuyasha. The half-demon went at his food like he was attacking it. The fox kit approached his noodles with more caution, remembering earlier times when he'd burnt his tongue.

At first, the small group ate in silence all unsure of what to do or say. It was the small fox kit broken the awkward silence. He began to speak of what kind of friend's he had, what kinds of games they played and the things that had happened while she was gone. In earlier times, before the attack, Inuyasha would have hit Shippo over the head or left the two of them at it. But (to both Kagome and Shippo's surprise) he did neither of these things. He stayed right where he was and ate his noodles. He even interjected to correct things he insisted that Shippo had gotten wrong.

The more time that she spent in her friend's company, the more that Kagome began to relax. Every so often, she would slip back to being her old self, laughing and teasing. The hours passed slowly allowing the three of them to talk, play though it was Kagome and Shippo that played the games. Inuyasha just watched.

It was dusk when Sango and Miroku came back to the hut, Kilala resting on the exterminator's shoulder. Both humans were thrilled to see their friend again and Sango gave Kagome a large hug, squeezing tightly. She pulled away quickly when Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome shot him a glare and he stopped.

"What I do?" he snapped defensively.

Kagome and Sango just sighed, sharing a knowing look between the two of them. Miroku offered to make dinner, saying that he found a bunch of good spices and plants he wanted to use. Shippo asked if that was he and Sango had been doing all day, collecting herbs. Miroku never missed a beat, saying yes. Sango, however, had a pretty blush on her face and Miroku gave her head a pat and told her to move away from the fire if she was too warm.

At Sango's look towards him, Kagome burst out laughing. That of course, led Sango to do the same thing and left the males to look as if the two of them had lost their minds. That night was spent in a merry mood, the hut's occupants spending a grand old time together. That was however, until Shippo began to complain he was tired. Sleeping places were set out, Sango and Miroku curling up close together. Kagome was once again surprised when Inuyasha stayed indoors, sleeping against one wall near by where she placed her sleeping bag. Kagome smiled as she settled down, Shippo snuggled close. Closing her eyes, she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

&&&&

His delicate ears were horribly abused as the crying began. It had been months since Sesshomaru had dared to lose control of his self and attack his daughter. He, the great lord of the western lands, had humbled himself before his human daughter. And he had done it in the presence of all the other great lords.

Rin had understood the great sacrifice that he made to show that sort of apology. Sesshomaru had weakened his reputation for being ruthless by admitting such affection for his human charge. She rushed into his arms and cried her forgiveness. It was a touching scene, but it barely moved the lords. Sesshomaru had been glad, though he dared not show it. Since that time, things had returned to a shadow of normalcy. But at night, nightmares had started to plaque his daughter. She would cry herself awake, trash and scream until Sesshomaru appeared at her door.

This was the third time in a week and a half that the dog demon had been called from his bed. He showed no signs of annoyance or anger as he left his rooms and walked the short distance to his daughter's. The moment that he slid her door open, Rin launched herself at him. Braced for the familiar impact, he wrapped his arms around her. Sesshomaru said nothing, standing in her doorway, holding his daughter. Her body wrenching sobs turned to quiet tremors and eventually became small sniffles. By this time, Sesshomaru's kimono was wet and salty from her tears.

He moved away slowly from her then, his hands lingering on her shoulders. Intense golden eyes stared down at her. "Are you done?" he questioned, keeping his eyes trained on her face for any signs of trouble. Rin nodded, keeping her head respectfully lowered in the presence of her father.

"I am done."

Sesshomaru embraced her one more time then pulled away. Without a word, Rin returned to her rooms and the dog demon lord let her door shut quietly. Turning away, he found one of his daughter's servants and instructed them to keep watch during the night. Once that was settled, Sesshomaru could return to his own bed in peace. The demon lord spent the rest of his night undisturbed.

&&&&

Many miles away, there was another young woman who was not sleeping easily. She also awoke in the middle of the night, thrashing in her bag. It was Inuyasha who awoke first, his ears twitching at the sounds of her groans. He rushed to her side, shaking her shoulder to wake her. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and saw him kneeling close to her. She flung herself at him and clung, fingers digging into his haori. He didn't bother to ask if she was all right, he knew that she wasn't. The scent of sweat and tears tickled his nose but Inuyasha pushed down the sneeze that he felt coming. He held her as she softly cried, not really knowing what else to do.

When the crying stopped, it took Kagome several moments to pull away from him "Thank you," she mumbled, wiping away the tears ad mucus on her face with the back of her hand. She sniffled and Inuyasha didn't give a reply, just watching her. How could Kagome have become this…mess?

Oh yeah. It was Sesshomaru's fault.

Inuyasha had always called Sesshomaru his brother, though affection was definitely lacking. But now…his mind could barely tolerate the word. Every time the name came into his head, the image of a monster came with it. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms again, just wanting to hold her. A long silence passed between them, the sounds of the wildlife and their friends sleeping the only thing that penetrated it.

"Inuyasha?" He looked down at the raven-haired woman in his arms. Raising his eyebrows, he waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry." His arms tightened around her, a look of confusion and anger over coming over his face.

"Just what are you sorry for? Last time I checked, you didn't do anything wrong!" Kagome hung her head and mumbled something so quietly that even Inuyasha was not able to make all of it out. The urge to shake her overcame Inuyasha, but he resisted, lifting her head with a finger under her chin. Kagome looked closed to crying again. Inuyasha blinked. What was wrong now? Had he said something?

"I'm sorry for delaying the shard hunt."

He did shake her this time, though only a little. "What's wrong with you Kagome?" he hissed at her in the quiet. She said nothing; her head drooping like a wilted flower. Inuyasha sighed. "I repeat, you have nothing to be sorry for Kagome. _Nothing._" He didn't know if his words did anything to comfort her, but he hoped they did. Another moment more and the two separated.

Inuyasha went back to his corner, watching Kagome with attentive eyes as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag, minutes later falling asleep once more. The half demon frowned, anger at his brother almost breaking free. Yet as he slept, the smile became a frown. That night, ending Sesshomaru's life as slowly as possible was the only thing that Inuyasha dreamt of.

--------

Just for those who have been wondering, yes, Kagome and Inuyasha have had sex. Yes, Kagome was not a virgin. I know that confused a lot of you because of the title, but I'm using the word "innocence" in a different way here. And yes, Kgaome and Inuyasha have had sex and are not "together." And by together, I mean mates. M'kay?

Same as before. No reviews, no more chapters.


	4. Revalations Come Quickly

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Four: **Revelations Comes Quickly

**Last Chapter: **Kagome and Inuyasha leave Kaede's and meet up with Shippo. They go eat lunch and Sango and Miroku return at dusk. The group reunites and spends time together before falling asleep. Both Rin and Kagome have nightmares.

**The Story Continues:**

Kagome was the first to awake, rolling her sleeping bag fitfully. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting slowly to the early morning light; or lack there of. The sun had yet to peak on the horizon, leaving the sky softly dark and littered with stars. Pushing herself up on her forearms, the young woman looked around with blurry eyes. She yawned widely. Inuyasha was curled up in that corner, a sadistic little smile on his face. Even in her foggy, early morning mind, Kagome knew she didn't want to know what his dream was.

Sango and Miroku were more or less where they had started out. The only difference was that the two had moved much closer during the night. Kagome wondered how comfortable that could be as she slowly rose to her knees. Shippo was still curled up at her side, a little ball of fluff. Smiling down at him, Kagome gently brushed a strand of stray hair off his face. He shifted a little and Kagome held her lips together, not wanting to wake him up.

Moving as quietly as she could, the young woman detangled herself fully from her sleeping bag. There was a familiar pressure in her lower abdomen and she blamed the sweet smelling tea that Miroku had made the night before. Using all the stealth she had, Kagome navigated around her friends, heading for the door. The morning air was cold and the moment she pushed aside the reed mat, it hit her and hit hard. The hairs on her arms stood up and Kagome rubbed them, wanting to be warm. Oh, how badly she wanted to go back to the comfort of her sleeping bag!

Yet the pressure was a constant, nagging annoyance. With a groan and shiver, Kagome continued out of the small wooden building, yawning again as she walked. The leaves rustled in the window, the branches making odd creaking noises as the swayed back and forth. Her heart thumped heavily as she looked up into the trees. Kagome found a little spot to relieve herself, close enough to the hut yet far away enough for some privacy. She was pulling up her pajama bottoms when the howling started. Without a second though, she began running towards the hut, wanting to scream for Inuyasha. But she was unable to, her vocal chords frozen. A blast of air whipped at her pajamas as strong arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Kagome!"

The voice was cheery and the grip on her gentle, but Kagome's body and disoriented mind threw all of that out the window. Suddenly, her voice was able to work again and Kagome screamed out frantically for the half-demon still sleeping inside the hut. The wolf holding her looked horribly confused and released her instantly. The young woman sprinted a few feet away from and spun to face him.

Before he was able to say anything, Inuyasha burst from the hut, sword at the ready. With a mighty swing, he aimed for the wolf prince. Koga leapt out of the way, shouting at Inuyasha, "I wasn't doin' anything ya stupid mutt!" The half-demon gave no reply and backed away, moving towards Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had rushed out, sleepy but still ready to fight. Kagome grasped onto Inuyasha's arm as he returned to her.

Koga had ended up many, many yards away and now that he was no longer being attacked, he took time to examine the woman that he had claimed as his own. The group stayed silent, Koga's eyes looked Kagome over, eyes trailing up and down. It was Inuyasha (of course) who spoke first, drawing the wolf's attention.

"What are you doing here?" the half-demon snapped irritably. Koga shot him a glare. Crossing his arms, he spread his feet and said, in his haughtiest manner, that he had merely come to see his woman. Inuyasha grumbled like he always did when the wolf prince called Kagome such.

"She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha barked. Koga ignored him and after a moment of silence, deemed it safe to begin approaching the young woman again. Inuyasha hurled all sort of threats, but Koga still continued to come forward. Yet halfway across the distance, an early morning wind swept over the group assembled outside. It should have meant nothing. But his particular wind carried a scent that had been morphed and changed to Koga's overly sensitive nose. The wolf prince stopped in his tracks, his mind numb.

His eyes settled on the raven-haired young woman. She blinked, a hauntingly innocent look in her large brown eyes. Innocent? How could she be innocent when…when…

Koga gripped his head as if he were in great pain. He was, mentally. It took a moment for him to raise his head, but when he did, he found those brown eyes trained on him. "Koga, are you all right?" was what she asked. He couldn't help the snarl like laugh that rose in his throat. Surprise shot into her eyes. He couldn't help the words that escaped from his mouth.

"Sleeping with the mutt was something I ignored because he didn't have the balls to mark you as his mate, but _fucking _his brother? W-whore!"

The young woman physically staggered at this accusation. Inuyasha wasted no time in charging forward, swinging his sword at the wolf. The two engaged in a fight that both welcomed. Sango rushed to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. Kagome waved her hand, futilely trying to stop the exterminator. As Sango held her, the young woman said, "It's all right Sango. He doesn't know. What else would he think? I'll just…I'll just tell Koga what happened." But Koga was concentrating on Inuyasha, both men going at each other as they had never had before. With one forceful swing, the half-demon was able to knock Koga off of his feet.

Koga hit the ground hard, debris spraying up into the air as he slid along. The wolf prince lay stationary for many seconds and Inuyasha was sure that he had claimed victory. That, however, was not the case as he soon found out when Koga staggered to his feet. Inuyasha growled, his eyes tinted red. "I'm going to kill you for what you said to Kagome!" he finally shouted. Koga gave another snarl like laugh. Shock clouded his mind and bent his judgment. His thoughts were frantic.

"You should rethink that mutt! I know I'd kill _her_ if she was having the child of another demon!" That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.

"W-what the fuck are you talking about?"

Koga let out a real laugh this time, yet harshness still edged it's way into his voice. "You really are stupid! Don't tell me you haven't noticed! She reeks of it!" Inuyasha's eyes flickered to Kagome, who looked horribly pale and was clutching her stomach. Forgetting Koga, Inuyasha did a very dangerous thing. He turned his back on his enemy and closed his eyes, concentrating on Kagome's scent. There was the sweet, flowery smell of her as the base scent, but the half-demon could also smell the musky scent of his own. And finally the sharp scent of his brother.

And then…the flowery scent of woman and the sharp scent of demon mingled together, becoming one and creating a fourth scent. Inuyasha's stomach rebelled. "Damn you Koga," he whispered, turning back to face the wolf prince. Only, Koga was no longer there. Once Inuyasha's attention had wavered, Koga did not attack. Instead he had left, leaving havoc in his wake. The half-demon also let the battle end, rushing to Kagome once more. Her brown eyes bored into his soul as he stopped before her. She said his name in questioning. Asking him silently if what Koga said was true. Inuyasha looked away, unsure of how to say the words out loud.

She became deathly quiet and only after a few seconds did Inuyasha dare look at her. A determined look was set upon her face and that surprised him. He had expected tears. "Take me home Inuyasha," she said. "Right. Now." Then Kagome turned to Sango and asked her friend to gather up her things and then set them by the well. She would be returning for them at a later date; namely when she got the chance. Then she turned back to Inuyasha who gave her a small nod, still a bit shocked. However, as the two of them began to walk away, a small ball of fluff launched him self at the young woman, weeping.

"Shippo," Kagome said softly.

The fox kit began to blubber even more. Hugging tightly to her body, he began to screech in panic. "Please don't leave me again Kagome! I want to go with you! Please take me with you! Please take me with you!" The young woman gathered the demon child into her arms and held him tightly. She made soothing noises, rocking Shippo back and forth until the wails became softer. Sango, Miroku and Kilala had all ready left to gather her things, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and the distraught fox kit alone. Inuyasha stood silently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Shippo, I'd take you with me if I could," Kagome finally murmured. The demon child nodded against her chest. "The well won't let you go through; you've tried before haven't you?" Another nod and then the fox kit lifted his head, eyes swimming with tears. Kagome fell silent, and for what seemed to be the longest time (for Inuyasha at least), the two of them just looked at each other. It was the young woman who broke the silence.

"But we can try again. Is that all right Shippo?" The fox kit beamed with happiness and gave an enthusiastic, affirmative exclaim.

Kagome let Shippo down then, positioning herself on Inuyasha's back. Shippo in turn jumped on the young woman's shoulder and that was the half-demon's cue. The silver-haired man said nothing as he sped along, forever mindful of the two on his back. In no time at all, the two burst through the underbrush, the early morning sun shining down. The young woman removed herself, her eyes trained on a small, dry well made of wood. Stars began to swim in front of her eyes. What she was going to do if Inuyasha was telling the truth? Though he and Koga had no reason to lie…when she got home, she was going to take half dozen pregnancy tests! She wanted to know for herself!

Kagome said quietly, "You go first Inuyasha." He looked at her, his face clearing asking why the heck he should listen to her but when she shot him a glare, he huffed. With a clean and single jump he disappeared into the well. A small glow of magic was the only evidence that he had gone through.

The young woman then turned to the fox kit; he was looking at her with sad eyes. Kagome knelt down and opened her arms and Shippo rushed into them. He hugged her tightly. "Are you ready to try Shippo?"

"Yes."

"If you can't get through, make your way to Sango and Miroku all right?" He gave her another affirmative response. Kagome kept him in her arms as she sat on the well's edge, her feet dangling down into the blackness.

&&&&

Inuyasha waited patiently as he could on the other side of the well. However, his patience was short, so he paced back and forth, every once and a while peering down into the bottom of the well. His bare feet made a strange tapping sound against the hardened earth. Stopping, his eyes once against scanned the bottom of the well; watching and waiting. With a sigh, he grumbled. Nothing! The half-demon growled this time, estimating it had been two minutes since had come through. What was keeping her!

_POW!_

How did he end up on his backside? Wasn't he just standing a moment ago? And why the heck was everything _furry?_ "Hiya Inuyasha!" He grumbled and grabbed the thing impending his vision. The thing protested with a squeak.

"Get off me Shippo. Where's Kagome?"

&&&&

Author's Notes: Well, I'm getting lots of reviews. Keep them coming, otherwise I might loose my inspiration for writing this story. In Lamen's terms, that means the same thing I always say. No reviews? No chapters. But you all love me because I'm evil like that right? ;;; Anywho, I thought you guys disereved some responses to your reviews. IN PUBLIC. So, here they are. (These are only replies to the reviews of chapter three. I will be doing this in each chapter from now on.)

Jay Ficlover: Thanks for the tip on anonymous reviews. Didn't realize the thing was off. As for your question as to why Rin isn't scared of Sesshomaru when he comes to comfort her...she's more scared of that fact that he could become a monster. Not that he tried to -ahem- her.

Cookie Defender: How is this a "SessKag" fic? Hmmmm, how about the fact that eventually, Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to end up in love. Just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it won't. And yes, I do have a reason for Kagome and Inuyasha being an unoffical couple.

Kagome Miko 207: Uh, she gets pregnant when Sesshomaru -ahems- her? 0o You can see Inuyasha's reaction in this and future chapters. I can't answer anything else because that's part of the plot/story!

Punk Dog Demoness: Kagome and Inuyasha ARE NOT mates. He's too hung up on Kikyo to mate with her. Even if he loves Kagome. I will repeat this until everyone gets it.

Alexa: Well, it's good that you think it's good! It means you're gonna read more! Riiiiiight? -

Jessica Broward: I willa indeeda writa more!

dragongirl92: Rin's crying over the attack because it was traumatic.

Inuyashalover8706: Well, all I have to say is that people react differently to nightmares. You cannot put everyone in a general catagory.

Kim: I will indeed update!

Kagome-soma: Well, Rin had a nightmare of Sesshomaru becoming a monster. Her screams woke said demon up. He went to comfort her. Then they both went back to sleep.

mangadreams: Glad it to make it clear.

Lindsay-chan: You can love someone and have sex with them and not be married. Or "mated" as the case is. Happens all the time in this world. Why not Inuyasha's? Read what I told Punk Dog Demoness.

Vitanie Tora: I'm getting to the whole late thing. Don't worry.

TeArS oF gLaSs: Really really glad you reviewed!

SesshomaruObsessed: Aww, I'm flattered! And yay for new reader! I will convert you all!

firevixen73: I will update soon.


	5. Nestled Homes are Occupied

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Four: **Nestled Homes are Occupied

**Last Chapter: **Koga visits Kagome and the young woman learns from him that she is pregnant. The wolf prince and Inuyasha have a small skirmish and Koga leaves, distraught. Kagome and Inuyasha prepare to go back to the present time and Shippo begs to go with her. He gets through the well successfully.

**The Story Continues:**

Inuyasha settled Shippo on the floor of the well house, peering down inside it. Kagome was staring up at him from the bottom of the well, her eyes twinkling. Narrowing his own eyes, he grumbled as she laughed at him, starting up the rope step ladder they had created some time ago for an easier exit from the well. As she neared the top, Inuyasha extended his hand, making it easier for the young woman to get out. Her hands gripped his and he ignored the fact that they were cold and a bit sweaty. With barely a grunt, Kagome made it over the edge and was soon on her feet in the well house. The smile had not left her face but the twinkle in her eyes had left and the paleness had not left her face.

"C'mon, let's get you inside all ready," Inuyasha muttered, yanking the fox child up by the tail and placed him on his shoulder. With a clack, he opened the door and they walked into the century that the human girl called home. In minutes, they had crossed the yard and Kagome opened the door. Looking over her shoulder, the half demon saw that there was no one in the room. The young woman moved inside without calling for anyone and her two companions followed in the like. Inuyasha could feel the fox kit squirming on his shoulder, wanting to go inspect every little thing that he had laid eyes on. How could he not with all of the wondrous and strange things that greeted him?

She wandered around the house, looking for any sign of her mother, eyes frantically searching as she walked. Where was her mother? Didn't she know that her daughter needed her? Kagome's lip began to tremble and she placed a hand on her mouth, hiccupping softly. Shippo's ears perked up, his attention drawn to his foster mother. "Kagome?" he asked questioningly. Inuyasha motioned for him to shush, but it was too late. She had turned towards them, tears in her eyes.

"She's not here Inuyasha! She's not here! I want her to be here and she's not! Where is she?" she wept as she brought her hands up under her chin and clasped them. Some how, Inuyasha had gotten used to her tears and had become quite adept at handling them. He took her hands in his and gave her a tiny smile.

"Don't worry Kagome! She's probably just gone out some where so don't worry about it! There's no reason to cry!" He'd stepped on a landmine and the tears only increased. Kagome's shoulders sank down and she shot him an angry look.

"Nothing to cry about? Nothing to cry about!" she shouted. "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with a demon's baby because he raped me! How is that _nothing_ to cry about? Now, go find my mother before I sit you!"

&&&&

He sped along the forest, his feet pounding against the dirt as he moved farther and farther away from the horrible truth that he had learned. Branches smacked against his bare flesh, marking it with large red welts. If he had the ability to cry, tears would have been escaping his eyes in a torrent. Instead, a mournful howl rose in his throat, echoing through the landscape as he traveled. Koga crashed through the trees to a clearing, panting as he sank onto the ground. His breathing was heavy, the tanned chest rising and falling sharply. With an angry growl, his fists beat once against the ground. Twice; then a third time. His clawed fingers clawed into the earth, tearing at it in anger.

How dare she? How dare she have sex with him! He had wanted her, wanted to love her and protect her and keep her to him. And now that was naught but impossible! She was claimed by another demon, and not even Inuyasha. The gash on her neck told him who she belonged to…the father of her child. How dare she _fuck_ him? Koga felt an unbearable urge to find the woman he had his heart set on and place his large hands around her neck and squeeze until she could no longer draw breath. His hands stopped and in his wavering vision, he saw them covered in dirt and blood. Wincing at the stinging sensation that the wounds caused, the wolf prince moved so he was sitting up and he tenderly bent his head to lick his wounds.

In his state of exhaustion, he was finally able to capture some coherent thoughts. How far had he traveled? Far away from his territory he knew. Koga had smelt the borders of the Western tribe some time ago and had not crossed one since so he still must be in their lands. And if he was still in the Western lands that meant….he would be able to easily find the great demon lord who dared mark his woman and steal him from her! With renewed vigor, Koga sped off, his own anger fueling the power of the jewel shards. He erupted along the land, his mind concentrated on how he could hurt the great demon Sesshomaru…

Blood lust and adrenaline pumped through his veins and he traveled around the western side of Japan, searching for any scent that would lead him to his prey. Days he spent tracking, not eating, not sleeping, and not stopping to drink. It was the night of the fifth day searching that finally a large structure made of towers and gates stood before him. Exhaustion had come so close to gripping his body, dragging him to the ground and making him rest. If it had not been for the sight of those towers and gates, Koga would have welcomed the sensation but with a large push of his legs he went towards the wall, running straight upward. Panting, he let out a loud howl that would alert the demon lord to his presence. Guards were all ready alert and though many attempted to battle him, the wolf prince simply ran. These demons were not the ones he sought.

A feral smile broke out on his lips as he found it. With a large kick, he smashed down a door and streaked along the halls of Sesshomaru's palace. Servants ducked and screamed and scattered, some even attempted to stop him. Claws ripped into his skin here and there, but Koga ignored them as much as he could. By the time that he reached the door that he was seeking, his reaction time was lagging and he could feel his limbs began to shake. Dirt and blood stained hands gripped the doors and threw them open.

"Rin,"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go to you room and continue your lessons. Do not come out until I call you."

Koga watched with a snarl as a raven-haired youth stood, gave a little dip of her head and exited the nursery that the wolf prince had just burst into. Her eyes settled on him, large and curious but she moved quietly to a connecting door. Watching her, confusion stabbed at him. She was human…The door clicked shut and Koga returned his attention to the demon lord that was calmly sitting in a chair across the room from him. Yellow eyes stared at him, no emotion shown on Sesshomaru's face. Koga let them run rampant on his own as the demon lord stayed silent. Stepping into the room, he growled and shoved his finger in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Boar! Bastard! Pus-sucking guttersnipe!"

….

….

….

"…what do you want wolf?"

"I'm going to make you pay for even daring to touch my Kagome!" Those yellows eyes bore into him, and the demon lord gave a slow blink. Silence fell again and he turned to look out the window for a moment. Koga barked at him, demanding his attention. The eyes turned back.

"I would not touch that human girl if I was granted all of the power and all of the wealthy on this entire island."

_What?_ Koga barked again and smacked his hand down on a table, causing the legs to snap. "Liar! I could smell you all over her! Sex! Your mark! Don't deny it! You fucked each other behind Inuyasha's back!" Sesshomaru blinked slowly once more and something happened that Koga never thought that he would see. He saw the hint of a smile creep across the lord's face.

"Is that so? Are you sure that's what happened wolf? Because that is not how _I_ remember it." Sesshomaru stood and Koga jumped backwards sharply, ready to be attacked. None came. "I raped her that night. I found her near a hot spring rather far away from her comrades and tackled her down. She screamed and she kicked at me, naked and shimmering from the water dripping off her hot skin…"

"Shut up!" Koga screamed. That wasn't true! Sesshomaru did not stop.

"It was so easy to hold her still," his voice said, tone low and dangerous. "So easy to stop her silly attempts to free herself as I kissed that hot skin. It was so easy to lick away the droplets of water that ran along her body."

Anger and blood lust started to fade as sadness and exhaustion began to overtake him and Koga's legs wobbled beneath him. He fell, unable to stop himself. Bracing himself on the ground, he placed on hand over his mouth to stop himself from gagging. He could imagine the scene that Sesshomaru was painting before him so clearly. "And then she stopped fighting and I entered her, drove deep and she kept her eyes closed the entire time. She whimpered and cried out…it was so arousing."

"Shut…up." Koga demanded, though his voice sounded hollow and weak and his body was drawing closer and closer to the floor. "Don't you dare…say such things. She's…having your baby. I smelt it….I know. Liar." Darkness clouded his vision and he slumped down onto the demon lord's carpet. In his bought of unconsciousness, Koga missed the only outward reaction of emotion that Sesshomaru had in centuries. Shock had overcome his features and surprise twinkled in his eyes.

"She's having my what?" he whispered.


	6. Coming Home and Making Plans!

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Five: Coming Home and Making Plans!**

**Last Chapter: **Kagome returns to her own time with Shippo and Inuyasha to find her house empty. Koga rushes off to confront Sesshomaru and faints from exhaustion on his floor but not before informing the demon lord that Kagome is pregnant.

**The Story Continues:**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, albeit a little nervously but it was a smile none the less. The easy-going Japanese woman let little bother her, yet the news that her daughter was pregnant bared repeating. She was currently sitting in what would have been the American equivalent of a living room or parlor, a cup of tea in her hands. Her wise eyes looked over the form of her daughter and that of the half-demon next to her. Inuyasha (for once) had little to say and kept stealing glances at Kagome, a worried expression on his features. The young woman also said little after having spilled her story upon her mother the moment she had returned from grocery shopping. Her hands were placed gently on her stomach and her eyes were cast downward.

"Kagome?" her mother asked, setting her cup of tea down. It clinked gently against the table and her daughter brought her head up, brown eyes staring straight at her. Mrs. Higurashi began carefully, uncertain of what words to use. "Are you…going to keep your baby?" Kagome's eyes flicked to Inuyasha for a brief moment and he caught her gaze. Koga's words had brought to light many things that panic and worry had caused him to miss. The scent change in the young woman concerning her pregnancy and the scent of Sesshomaru that clung to her; it nearly drove him mad!

"I don't know," she said truthfully, lacing her fingers and gripping tightly. "Mom, I don't know what to do!" Tears sprung forward and Mrs. Higurashi leaned over the table to hold her daughter's hands. It broke her heart to see her little girl this way. Inuyasha huffed, thought it was less aggressive than normal.

" 'Course we ain't gonna keep it! He's not gonna want it, we don't want it and no humans or demons are gonna take it. It's gonna be a half-demon. Humans will be scared of it and demons will think it's too weak. We're gonna drown it." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes snapped to Inuyasha, her lips pressed tight in disapproval. Kagome looked pale and her arms instantly went around her stomach.

"You can't be serious Inuyasha!" she gasped out. He gave her a "of-course-I'm-serious-look" and Kagome began to shake her head. "No, we are not doing that to my baby!"

"What, you got some other way to get rid of unwanted babies here?" He meant in the future of course and Kagome gave a nod, biting her bottom lip. "So do it. Sesshomaru isn't gonna care and the sooner you do it, we can get on with our lives." Kagome's head dipped again and Mrs. Higurashi shot the half-demon a reproachful look. The boy simply had no tack for dealing with this sort of situation. But the woman had to admit, he was horribly out of his element, just as she was. Before she could say anything to Inuyasha about how hurtful his comment might be, her daughter looked up at him, fire sparkling in her eyes.

"What if I actually _want_ to have the baby Inuyasha?"

Well. That certainly put the boy in his place.

Inuyasha's face held one of utter shock and he pointed at her and began to babble incoherent bits of sentences. Kagome stood up, keeping her shoulders straight and her head up high. "I may have the option of getting rid of this baby Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it. It's my choice." And with that, she left the room, leaving behind her mother and lover. All doors she passed slid open easily; the stairs creaked quietly as she walked up them to her bedroom. Her hand gripped the knob and she pushed slightly, the wooden entrance giving way. Her room had not been redecorated for many years. It was still the room of a high school girl, naïve and happy. Stepping across the threshold, she let the door shut quietly behind her and let her back rest against it. Closing her eyes, Kagome saw the vision of Sesshomaru's lust filled face swim before her and she gave her head a little shake. She stepped forward, heading towards her bed.

Stepping before it, she turned and sat down carefully as if the bed would not support her weight. As she settled back against the soft blankets, her hand drifted to her stomach again. It was as flat as it usually was. Why had she expected a change? She expected to fill different…but she didn't. She felt panicked, sick and hopeless. She had all but told Inuyasha that she wasn't going to get rid of the baby, but how was she going to raise it? It was going to be half _demon._ She couldn't just go gallivanting about the twenty-first century with a half demon baby on her hip. What if the baby had a tail? What if the baby had claws and fangs? What if the baby could change into a giant dog? What if the baby had Sesshomaru's markings? Curling up, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think. So many thoughts were rolling in her head, how was supposed to keep them straight? The police were hunting for a man that did no exist, she was carrying the child of the man that raped her, Inuyasha wanted to _drown_ it. Her entire body felt exhausted…

And as she tried to gain control over the raging storm of things inside her mind, Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a life where there was no silver haired demon making her life hell.

The next time that the young woman's eyes opened, the lights in her room were off, the curtains were drawn and blanket was tucked around her. Groggily she lifted her head and her eyes scanned the small space. Had her mother come in without her noticing? "Kagome?" No…it had been Inuyasha. He was currently curled up next to her bed. He sat up, staring at her with a worried expression. Flopping back, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed sleepily.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Um, your mom and I were talking and she told me…um…if you wanna keep the baby you can and all that but…" He stopped, looking unsure of himself. Kagome blinked at him and gave him a look that urged him to continue. His head snapped away from her and he fidgeted. If she hadn't been so tired, the scene would have been amusing. It wasn't often that the half demon was nervous or flustered. "ButcanIbethebaby'sfather?" he said in a rush, keeping his eyes glued to the wall. She lifted her head slightly, staring at him. Her brain, albeit sleepy, had not misheard him. He wanted to be the baby's father. She squeezed her eyes shut and hiccupped. Inuyasha's head turned towards her instantly and his ears drooped.

"But that's okay! I don't have to be!" he said loudly.

Kagome flung her arms around him and hiccupped again into his shoulder. Inuyasha froze, not exactly sure why she was crying or what to do. "Oh Inuyasha, of course you can!" she said with a laugh. That one little laugh was all it took for the half demon to relax and his strong arms wrapped around her "fragile" mortal body. It wasn't often in his adult existence that he cried, but he couldn't fight the tears now. A few salty drops fell from the corner of his eyes and he closed them, burying his nose into Kagome's shoulder. The wound that his monster of a brother had given her had long since closed and all that was left was a puckered scar of bite marks. And he couldn't bear to tell her what they meant…

The young woman pulled away from him slightly, now fully sitting up in her bed. Looking over the half demon, a feeling of warmth filled her chest and she gave him a bright smile. "Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked. He titled his head to look at her with a questioning glance. "Do you want to get married?"

"What's married?" he asked suspiciously. If it was anything like being sat, he wanted nothing to do with it. She blinked at him and sighed a little.

"Seriously, you don't know?" He shook his head. Kagome crossed her legs and scooted forward a bit. "Well," she started. "It's like…the mortal version of mating." Kagome explained to him that they would invite guests and say vows before everyone and exchange rings. Inuyasha scratched his head and "hmped."

"Sounds almost like mating…only the way I hear it there's a bunch more of um…fighting." He told her, scratching his cheek lightly. Kagome laughed.

"That's probably putting it mildly huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha scratched his head. Then the half demon smacked his fist down onto his palm. "Oh yeah, your mother said somethin' 'bout goin' to the doctor. Oh yeah, and that I'm supposed to let you sleep after I tell yah, so…gotta sleep." He pointed to the bed rather viciously, trying to look stern. Kagome giggled at him and yawned. Even though she had slept for a few hours all ready, her body knew she could still use some more. Flopping back down onto the bed, she sighed sleepily and snuggled into her blankets.

"G'night Inuyasha,"

&&&&

The next morning Kagome awoke to her mother calling from downstairs. Groaning, she lifted herself off of the bed and in an instant, was scrambling for the bathroom. She placed a hand tight over her lips, feeling the bile force itself up her throat. Sota was headed for the bathroom as well and she knocked him out of the way and he cried out in annoyance as his back hit the hallway wall. In moments, she was on her knees, vomiting out the rest of the food still digesting in her stomach. She gasped for breath and clutched the rim on the bowl in desperation. God! That was horrible!

"Ew," said a voice from the doorway. Sota. "What a nasty sound…are you gonna do that _every _morning?" She hoped not…she knew about the things that a woman went through during a pregnancy. When her mother had guessed she was having sex with Inuyasha, they had a long talk. More mature than when she had the first one, Kagome was thankful for all of the advice even though she had never planned on getting pregnant so early in her life. She knew about the aches and pains and about the nausea and vomiting. The mood swings and strange hunger cravings. But she didn't really know when those symptoms would set it. The nausea? Right now.

"Sota? Is everything all right upstairs?"

Her younger brother turned away from the bathroom door and called down to their mother. "Yeah, Kagome's just heaving up her stomach into the toilet!" There was some mention of her not wanting breakfast and that sent her head dipping down into the bowl again. How was it possible that the mere mention of food would bring on a fit like that? It was insane! Tears started in her eyes and she looked towards the doorway, ready to ask Sota to go find her some tissues but in front of her was a dark haired young man with a baseball cap.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ugh, that smells gross!"

"…your hair."

"Oh. Your mom said that only old people have white hair. So, she helped me dye it black. There was this really cool purple color but she said that might look too weird so we settled on the color that my hair would be when I turn mortal."

"…clothes?"

"Some stuff from the little hut above your house. Attack? Something like that. She said the Fire Rat kimono was weird. Is it?"

"For this time? Very," Kagome affirmed with a little nod of her head. Inuyasha titled his head at her.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to even smell food!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Aw, that's too bad! She made something really yummy called waffles! If you ain't gonna eat 'em…can I have 'em?" Kagome's stomach twisted uncomfortably and she gripped the bowl again.

"S-sure Inuyasha! I'll be right down!"


	7. Promise Me

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Six: Promise Me**

**Last Chapter: **Kagome and Inuyasha talk with her mother and Inuyasha wants to get rid of the baby. Kagome decides she wants it and goes upstairs to sleep. Inuyasha wakes her up and tells her that he wants to act as the baby's father. Kagome agrees and she asks him if he wants to get married. He doesn't know what that is so she explains. The next morning, her mother gets ready to take her to the doctor and Kagome finds out that Inuyasha has dyed his hair to go with her.

**The Story Continues:**

Kagome descended the stairs full dressed and still feeling a little bit of nausea. The smell of food wafted out from the kitchen but her stomach barely flipped this time and she was grateful. Entering said room, she found Sota munching away on waffles and Inuyasha licking the syrup off his plate. She blinked and laughed out loud. His head snapped up and he smiled, licking his lips. "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome entered the kitchen, finding a seat around the small table and sitting at it. She greeted her mother in a similar fashion and the older woman set a plate of toast before her. Her daughter gave her a questioning look and Mrs. Higurashi just smiled.

"I heard Sota's account of your morning sickness. Toast and like food is really good for your stomach! It's bland, but not tasteless. It was a great help when I was pregnant with you and your brother!"

The young teenager looked up from his waffles and made a disgusted face. "Ew, does that mean that you made those gross sounds that Kagome made?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded at her son and ruffled his hair.

"Yes I did and your father held up my hair and everything. It was really sweet." The boy ducked out his mother's hand and smiled and went back to gobbling his waffles down. Kagome took a bite of her toast and Inuyasha waved his hand slightly to get her attention. She looked over towards him and he made a motion to her hair and then pulled his own back. Kagome took it as a sign that he was willing to do what her father had done for his mother. She found the gesture horribly chivalric and gave him a warm and loving smile. Inuyasha was ten times better his monster of a brother…how dare he feel inferior to a man that was clearly beneath _him_?

&&&

He allowed his body to relax as he listened to his daughter drag her fingers over the stringed instrument on the small table before her. It was a time that he savored, time with his mortal daughter. She had grown quite attractive and quite accomplished in all of the lessons he had presented to her. It had been years since he had decided to let his brother be and returned to his palace. Rin had loved the palace although and well adjusted to her situation as a demon lord's daughter. She had been taught etiquette, had her education, her teachings in languages and musical instruments. The notes drifted softly over to his ears from the place where she sat and then…they stopped. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over to his daughter. She was staring at him with a worried expression.

"What is it Rin?"

She looked down at her hands and then brought up her head. Her face was calm and composed much like his own. "Father, are you feeling well?" she questioned. "You have seemed very preoccupied lately and I was wondering if it had anything to do with that wolf demon that you captured." Sesshomaru looked away from her for a moment, staring out the window. He had never minced words with his daughter before…why should he start now?

"The night that I attacked you, I left yes?" He did not wait for her to give an affirmative answer. "I encountered the young woman that travels with my brother and I took her instead." Rin blushed and fiddled with the strings. They made quiet notes as she plucked at them. "It seems…that the wolf brought tidings of the fact that she is going to have my child." His daughter's head snapped up and she stared at him. Her brows furrowed together.

"Child?" she repeated.

"Hn,"

"What are you going to do about the child?" Sesshomaru looked away from his daughter, a small tingle of annoyance rising up quickly. It had been mere hours since the exhausted and angered wolf prince had brought him news of the mortal's pregnancy and since then, his mind had seemed like a bee-hive, buzzing in activity with little rest. There were few options that he could follow. He could always find the woman and kill her. That would eliminate the problem. But that would raise the ire of his brother not to mention the woman's other companions. They would seek revenge he was sure and Sesshomaru felt no inclination to deal with the repercussions. It would be annoying to have those pests constantly attacking.

There was the option of killing the child after it had been born, but there was the complication of obtaining it. No doubt the woman and his brother would protect it. That left only one thing that would truly work. "Continue to play Rin," he told his daughter. She dipped her head and once again began to work her fingers over the strings, eliciting a beautiful and soothing sound. He closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but the notes. He would deal with Inuyasha's woman soon enough, for know, he just wanted to relax in the presence of his daughter.

&&&

Inuyasha was fidgeting horribly as he waited for Kagome to be done with the human doctor. Thankfully, the doctor was female. He was shocked to learn of such a thing but he soon turned glad that a male wasn't poking and prodding at his mate. That concept still made him squirm, but he would fix it soon enough. Just once he learned that Kagome and the baby were all right. Mrs. Higurashi sat next to him and thumbed through an old magazine and smiled to herself as Inuyasha's leg bounced up and down again and again. Leaning over in her seat, she said without looking, "Don't worry so much Inuyasha, she's fine." The half demon shot his mate's mother a look and his ears flattened against his head.

"I know that, but I can't sit still," he grumbled. Mrs. Higurashi thrust her magazine in front of him. Inuyasha took it into his clawed hands and looked at its bright pages in wonder. He had seen reading material from the future before, but this was nothing like Kagome's silly textbooks. Opening the front cover, he began to read a month old story about a well known celebrity and all of her partying and getting drunk and being carried out of the club by her friends were just as sloshed. He read the magazine cover to back, even the silly ads. By the time he was half way through his second look, Mrs. Higurashi moved from her chair. That caught his attention and he looked up to see a smiling Kagome. Instantly the magazine was back on the table and he went to her. Seeing his eager stance and questioning eyes the young woman gave him a smile.

"Doctor said I'm in ship shape! Far as she can tell right now, the baby's absolutely fine!" she told him merrily, lights shining in her eyes for the first time in a long time; since before…well, since before. He let out a cocky laugh and gathered Kagome up in his arms, earning an embarrassed flush from the pregnant woman and small smiles from the rest of the women in the room. An energetic father…how sweet! Taking her hand, the small trio left the hospital happy and in an excellent mood. Once the excitement about Kagome being fine and healthy, Inuyasha began to tell her the interesting news from the magazine and all the way home, she listened about who was dating who, who was pregnant and what miracle pills would make his genital grow larger. That one sent Kagome and her mother laughing and Inuyasha fumed. The young woman assured him he was fine and didn't need silly things like that. After minutes of silence, she heard him mutter, "…could be bigger."

That set her off once again and they entered the home with smiles and tears on their cheeks. Sota and Shippo looked up from the couch and demanded to know what was so funny. Kagome and her mother could barely tell them through their laughter and Shippo soon turned back to the comic books Sota had show him. Sota pestered however and Inuyasha finally thrust an accusing finger at the female pair, telling the young boy that _something_ was amusing about him wanting to make himself bigger. Sota blinked and then realization dawned on his face. He let out a very enthusiastic, "Ew gross!" and went back to Shippo's company, exclaiming how weird his family was. Shippo remarked that Inuyasha usually said weird stuff. Inuyasha crossed his arms and hmphed.

He flopped down on and turned on the small television, looking for Buyo. The cat was old but still alive and had seemed to forgive Inuyasha for his past poking and pulling. He would often curl up in Inuyasha's lap, purring as the half demon would stroke his fur. Soon the old cat was in his spot and Inuyasha's yellow eyes were trained on the screen. The two young boys soon got bored of comic books and Sota was showing his "nephew" the wonders of baseball cards. Mrs. Higurashi was cooking while Kagome was setting the small table. After awhile, Sota demanded that Inuyasha stopped watching TV and let them watch a baseball game that he had recorded. Of course, the half demon refused and soon Shippo and Sota began to whine, tugging at his newly raven hair and poking his face. He whipped his arm out at them which upset Buyo. The old cat jumped off his lap and ran to a safer area. Finally, the half demon relented and stormed into the kitchen. Kagome smiled and came over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He became a flustered and stammered out his question of when it would be time to eat.

"Soon," came Mrs. Higurashi's answer and Inuyasha plopped down at the table to wait. The smell of food was almost as enticing as Kagome's scent when they were alone together doing _that._ But soon that disgusting scent that marked her as Sesshomaru's mate was going to change. The scent of him still clung to her and always would until he did something about it. He had been scared, he had put it off. But now that Kagome wanted to marry him. He was going to act like a father to that baby. Ever since the rape, they had changed. They had outgrown their old personalities, shedding them like a snake would. They had adopted more mature outlooks and Inuyasha had realized….

…he would be a fool to keep a promise to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted, turning his head to look at the young woman that occupied his thoughts at the moment. "Dinner's ready now," she told him and soon the two boys came rushing in, yammering loudly about how hungry they were. Inuyasha told them to be quiet and they only stopped talking completely while eating. That night, it was a night of family and of unspoken promises to each other.

Kagome promised love and keep her baby safe.

Inuyasha promised to do the same to Kagome.

And Sesshomaru promised to rid himself of the child carried in the womb of the mortal women he had taken advantage of. But first…he had to get his hands on her.


	8. Back Down the Rabbit Hole

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Seven: Back Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Last Chapter: **Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha head to the doctor for a check up. Sesshomaru relaxes while in his daughter's company and when Kagome exits the doctor's office, the half demon is pleased to learn she and the baby are healthy. They spend a night at home in the presence of family. Kagome promises to protect and love the baby, Inuyasha promises the same to her and Sesshomaru promises himself to get a hand on the child and kill it.

**The Story Continues:**

Humming a slight tune as she walked along the polished white aisles of the store, Kagome Higurashi gently picked up a small blue outfit that was small enough to fit a baby. It was definitely adorable. White pinstripes ran down the length of it, little baseballs stitched onto the fabric in white and red thread. Turning on her heel, she held it out to her raven haired companion who tugged at his red baseball cap in annoyance. "What about this one Inuyasha?" she asked him a bright smile lighting up her face. The bulge in her stomach was barely noticeable and she was able to fit in most of her loose fitting clothes. Her morning sickness has disappeared leaving her feeling much better though she was constantly hungry and tired easily. The half demon shrugged.

"Meh," he said in response. "It's better than that ugly little thing with the frilly collar. No kid of mine is gonna wear sissy crap like that!" She laughed and tucked the little outfit into her small shopping basket that was resting on her arm. "Are we almost done?"

"Mm hm. All we have to do is go to the check out then we can go home okay? Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do you remember if Shippo wanted strawberry candy or cherry?"

"Strawberry, you stupid moron!" All this shopping was making him cranky. He wanted to go home all ready and eat and cuddle with Kagome.

"…wait here."

"What? Why!"

"I'm putting your ramen back. _All _of it."

"Ah, Kagome I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't put the ramen back!"

Ten minutes later the young woman was in the check out line, placing her various parcels down to be scanned and tallied. Among them included ten packs of ramen and she smiled as Inuyasha continued to pout. He had apologized profusely until she agreed to buy the desired noodles but now he was getting antsy again. She sighed inwardly as the purchases were placed into bags. Inuyasha had never done well when she brought him shopping. Her mother had assured her that it was a definite trait of the male species and Kagome definitely agreed. She couldn't go anywhere with him without him making one sort of fuss or another! As she paid, Inuyasha hoisted up the bags and waited for her expectantly. They left the store in a rather jovial mood, despite the half demon's annoyance. As they walked along the streets of Tokyo, heading towards her home, Inuyasha turned to her.

"Hey, they all wanna know when you're finally coming back." Kagome hadn't returned to the Feudal Era since she had left. The mention of her adopted son made her head lower and she gave him a sad smile. She hadn't wanted to go back until the baby was born. She trusted modern medicine over a midwife any day; even if they were gonna have a hard time finding a doctor that they could trust. The half demon swore on his life that he had found the scent of demons in the modern era but they were so intertwined with the humans' that it was hard to find them. They had been searching for anyway to contact the modern demons so that they could find someone to help them bring their half demon baby bundle of joy into the world.

When Inuyasha had asked why they couldn't go to a human doctor, it had to be explained to him that any baby born with the sorts of features that Kagome's child was bound to have, they would want to study it. They wouldn't take the child away of course but it would be subject to much scrutiny and it would be possible that the identity of demons would be exposed. Either that or they would think she and Inuyasha were completely insane. But their search had been fruitless so far and Kagome was beginning to get worried.

"…I suppose…we can go back for a visit. I sure miss Miroku and I bet Sango would want to talk about all sorts of stuff. Mostly how about how annoying Miroku is right?" Kagome said with a cheery grin. Inuyasha constantly brought back the demon slayer's pleas for her to return so that she was saved from a "lecherous monk." Even if they were engaged to be married and had engaged in certain adult activities, Sango was still not very receptive to the idea of Miroku coping a feel whenever he pleased. Old habits died hard…at least he hadn't asked any other women to bare his children though he did bug Sango about it.

As the Higurashi house came into view, Kagome reached out to give Inuyasha's hand a squeeze, a smile on her face. They would go to visit the Feudal Era soon…she would get married there and then in her own time. That way all of her family could be at her wedding to Inuyasha. Stepping into the door, they disposed of their shoes and entered the kitchen to put away the food they had bought and go up to the baby's room to place away the clothes. Sota and Shippo tore into the kitchen the moment that Shippo's nose identified the fact that there was new food to be eaten. Before the two trouble makers could tear into the bags however, Inuyasha caught them by the collars and drug them back a few feet.

"You gotta wait till after dinner idiots," he scolded them and instantly the two began their protests. Kagome let Inuyasha handle it while she quickly put the food away. Once all that was left were the few baby items they had picked up she looked over her shoulder and called to her little brother: "Hey, where's Mom?"

Sota lifted up his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "She went out for something. Wouldn't tell me what." Kagome gave him a nod and gave orders to all three males to keep their paws off the food and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. It had changed in the few months that Inuyasha and Shippo had been there. A bigger bed had been added for both her and the half demon and now a little crib stood along one wall. The sight of the room always made her happy and she began to take out the items.

Along with the small baseball outfit came a cute little blanket, a cheap mobile and some cute little stickers that she was going to stick on the wall above the crib. The baseball outfit was put in her top drawer where all the other baby clothes that had been bought were placed and the mobile attached to the crib. She hummed the same song she had in the store as she placed the stickers on the wall. The baby's corner was looking very cozy and Kagome smiled down at the things that they had collected. Turning away, she began to head downstairs when something pressed against her stomach. Blinking, she ran a hand over the slightly engorged flesh. Once she reached the bottom floor, she called out for Inuyasha. He came rushing to her, asking if anything was wrong. His silver ears twitched madly on the top of his raven lock as he looked at her eagerly. At first, Kagome had dearly missed his silver hair, but there was no way that Inuyasha would have been able to blend in if he had kept it that way.

"The baby kicked again Inuyasha," she told him to ease his worry. "Do you want to feel?" His expression instantly turned to a happy one and he placed a hand over her stomach. They waited like that for several moments before she felt the same pressing. Inuyasha smiled and flushed. "Quite an energetic pup isn't he?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome,"

"Mn?"

"Are you going to let Miroku and Sango feel your stomach?" There was an edgy tone to his voice and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I am. They deserve to feel the baby kick…they're his 'aunt' and 'uncle.' You have a problem with that?" Inuyasha huffed and snapped up, crossing his arms. Kagome took that as a yes. Though both of them had matured since the rape, their old personalities arose from time to him. She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Listen Inuyasha, you have to _share._"

"No I don't! Who said that I get to share my to-be-mate with other people?"

"You're not sharing _me_! They're just going to touch my stomach!"

"Sango can! But if Miroku tries, I'll rip his hand off."

"Inuyasha…"

"Sorry Kagome, but that's that! No other guy can touch you now that you're mine!" The young woman shook her head, rolling her eyes and beckoned him into the other room.

"Whatever Inuyasha, let's just worry about it later okay? We're gonna go back soon and I know that Miroku and Sango are going to want to greet me with a hug so be careful or I'll sit you." The half demon grumbled and left, going back to whatever his previous activity had been.

&&&&

"Are you sure that you want to stay here Shippo?" Kagome asked the fox kit that was currently snuggled up against her stomach. Inuyasha had even protested that the boy touch her but she had sat him and afterwards the half demon had agreed to not interfere between mother and "son" again. During dinner, after the family had learned of the pair's plans to visit the past and have one of their weddings there, Shippo had promptly asked if he could stay behind. When asked why, he stated that he wanted to get to know Kagome's world better and since they were coming back for another wedding, he wouldn't miss anything. Kagome and Inuyasha had agreed but the young woman felt a tingle of worry throughout her body when she thought of leaving Shippo behind.

"Yeah Kagome, I sure am," he said looking up at her with a smile.

The Higurashi family was currently gathered inside the well house and Kagome was sitting on its edge while waiting for Inuyasha to be finished securing her pack. She looked over at him and he gave her a nod. Gathering Shippo into her arms the young woman gave the fox kit a fierce hut and set him on the ground. He took a place beside her younger brother and she gave him hug and kiss too. Being a budding teenager, he groaned and wiped it off but gave her a cheery smile. Her mother was last. Kagome held onto her tightly, telling the older woman how much she loved her. Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Darling, I know a million times over," she told her daughter. "Have a good time and come back safely okay?"

"Ready Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Later squirts, later Mrs. Higurashi. Me and Kagome will be back really soon." The half demon said with a cocky grin. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let anything happen to Kagome while she was his. No matter what the mark on her shoulder said. The two of them settled themselves along the edge of the well, Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around Kagome. With a final wave, they disappeared over the edge, falling down into the darkness that soon turned to the light color of magic. For a few brief moments, they were suspended in time, passing through the shimmering vastness. Then the ground was back and Inuyasha landed on his feet, Kagome in his arms.

"Hn," he said with a small grunt. "I can't decide which is heavier…this stupid pack or you." Kagome gasped in insult and hit his arm.

"That was mean Inuyasha," she stated with a small frown.

"Whatever. Let's go find Miroku and Sango." He said with a large smile, knowing that he hadn't gotten her angry enough for a sit. It was an art he was beginning to perfect. Mrs. Higurashi had warned him that pretty soon her daughter's emotions would begin to change rapidly soon and Inuyasha wanted to get all of his fun in while he could. The two of them moved along the forest, the quiet buzz of insects and hum of birds making Inuyasha's ears twitch. He had grown so used to the loud sounds of Kagome's time…it was almost strange to walk along the forest that was so silent. It wasn't long before the village came into view and Kagome grinned happily.

She picked up her pace and Inuyasha followed her closely. The people of the village noticed immediately when they entered and gave her greetings and gifts of flowers and food. Not much had changed Kagome saw. Through the fast network that only a small village could have, the demon slayer and monk rushed out of their home to greet them. The two of them had been married while Kagome was away and she had Inuyasha take pictures. The villagers had been quite amazed at the little box and their reverence for the young priestess had grown.

Kagome laughed as tears ran down her face, arms enveloping that of the demon slayer. Miroku clasped hands with Inuyasha, pestering him for all sorts of information. And when the monk tried to give the young woman a hug, the half demon began to growl until he backed off. Kagome sighed and sent him an apology but Miroku just shook his head and said that it was okay. When the priestess and half demon told the two of their intention, there were many shouts of joy from the villagers and Sango enveloped his friend once more.

As this small celebration took place, many were unaware of the watchful eyes of a hawk that circled overhead the village, catching every word, every plan, and every scent. He had much to report back to Lord Sesshomaru.

&&&&

Okay darlings, just a few little notes on some things that will not be stated in the story.

Naraku is dead, as is Kagome's grandfather. Kaede is still alive however.

No, they have _not_ collected all the shards yet. They defeated Naraku before that.

Rin was accepted as Sesshomaru's daughter and anyone who put up any protest was promptly dealt with in typical Sesshomaru manner.

Kikyo is dead. Kagome has her full soul. Inuyasha picked Kagome.

For the love of _GAWD_ this is a Sess/Kag fic. Where is it in the rules that Inuyasha can't love her? It just means that she picks his brother eventually.


	9. The Wedding and the Disaster

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Nine: The Wedding and the Disaster**

**Last Chapter: **Inuyasha and Kagome go shopping. On the way home, they decided that it's time to go back to the Feudal Era. They are going to have a wedding ceremony in the past and in the future so that _all _of their family can attend. They return to the Feudal Era to be greeted by Sango and Miroku. However, a hawk demon that Sesshomaru has watching the village spots them and goes off to tell his master.

**The Story Continues:**

They sky was horribly blue, littered with long lines of thin clouds, creating a sort of rippled effect in the vast canvas that was settled over the land. The hawk gave a cry as his master's palace came into view. Hidden among the great trees of a demon forest, it shone brightly in the sun. A swell of pride rose in his breast and he called out again, swooping down into a courtyard. Well kept bamboo rose from the ground and a small water garden was off to one corner. His keen sense of sight alerting him to the presence of his master, the hawk shifted from his large demon form and a young man with brown locks was soon kneeling in the center of the courtyard, the end of his red tipped hair nearly brushing the ground. A moment later the rice paper door slid open and the great dog lord looked down upon him with a calculating gaze. He waited for permission to speak.

"You have news of the woman?" The hawk man nodded eagerly. He began to relate his news with much vigor.

"She and your half brother they returned to the village from the forest. They were greeted by the villagers and the monk and demon exterminator."

"…continue to watch them and fine the most opportune moment for me to capture her."

"Yes sir."

In a near instant and a flash aura, the hawk demon returned to his larger form and took to the skies. Sesshomaru turned around without another glance and returned to his rooms. There were various reports and paper waiting for him to look over. They were silly things for a lord to do…but he had to do them. He was the only one authorized to do it. He had been waiting for such a long time for news of the woman. His servants had discreetly searched all of Japan for her and found nary a trace. And now…she appeared suddenly from his brother's forest a few months later as if she had never gone? The lord frowned suspiciously. He would gain an answer to his inquires she was brought to him. That would undoubtedly be soon.

&&&

The women of the village were laughing with Kagome as they decorated the small altar that Miroku was going to use in the marriage ceremony. There were flowers and little plates for the offerings to the _kami_ (1). The afternoon was sunny and bright and the entire village was in high spirits. After all, it wasn't often that a priestess got married to a demon, even if Inuyasha was only half. Lots of food had been prepared and Sango and some of the older women had great fun keeping the small children away from it. Though, Kagome had noticed after awhile, at least each child got a bite of something to eat. When she has asked Sango about it, the young woman looked properly outraged but smiled as she scolded the children. They had all smiled too.

"Kagome-sama?" asked a young woman with a baby on her hip. Kagome unconsciously raised a hand to her stomach and asked her what she wanted. The young mother smiled. "We are all finished preparing except for one thing."

"What's that?" Kagome asked, blinking. What had she missed? The young woman laughed and pointed to her own body.

"You, Kagome-sama! You and your groom!"

The priestess flushed a pretty red and laughed. The wedding was for that afternoon and she hadn't noticed the time going by as she helped the village set up for the simple wedding. Promising that she'd drag Inuyasha away to get ready, the young priestess left the area. Today was a happy day for her. Today she felt like more normal. Along the way she gathered Sango and the two of them headed to the hut where her things were prepared. Her mother had presented her with a beautiful yet simple wedding kimono. The women of the village had pleaded with Inuyasha to wear a man's wedding outfit but he had flatly refused and when they had turned to Kagome, she said she wouldn't mind if he wore his Fire Rat kimono. It was something that made Inuyasha himself.

" 'Sides," he had said with a snuff. "You weren't gonna get me in that funny lookin' outfit for nothing.' " She had laughed and told him he was witty. Inuyasha blushed at that.

Now here she was, getting all dressed up for him and he would look the same as ever. Kagome voiced her regrets of not insisting that Inuyasha wear those clothes and Sango just smiled, helping her place the final touches on her hair before she helped her friend into the layers of the wedding kimono. The delicate cloth slipped over her skin, smooth and cool. She was giddy with delight and it felt as if she had butterflies flittering in her abdomen. Kagome placed a hand over her covered stomach, bulging with the child more prominently that in the last month. Through the many layers, one could barely tell she was pregnant. Time slipped away as she prepared to give herself to Inuyasha in a ceremony that would bind them together.

It was not long before another woman came into the hut and told the two that everyone was ready and waiting for them. As she left, the priestess looked to the demon slayer and gripped her hands tightly. Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled, with a small gasp. "I can't believe that this is happening Sango!" she said. The demon slayer placed her hands over the priestess'.

"Kagome, you must be so happy…Inuyasha is finally yours!"

"Yeah…Sango? I have a question."

"What is it Kagome?"

"When you and Miroku got married, was it funny to watch him from going from the monk to the groom?" Sango groaned at the joke and shook her head.

"You know very well that another monk took care of the ceremonies!"

They laughed together in enjoyment and with nervous looks and butterflies in stomachs the two women left the hut. The harshness of the sun was cooled by a breeze that swept over the village and as the women exited they were greeted by happy villagers. As they walked, they were followed by women and children and they shouted gaily throwing small blossoms at Kagome. It was awkward walking in the wedding kimono with its many layers and she winced as she looked down to see dirt gently clinging to the bottom hem.

Yet all thoughts of how she was going to get the dirt out instantly went out of her head when she saw Inuyasha standing next to Miroku. Her mouth dropped a bit in surprise…he wasn't wearing his Fire Rat kimono! But nether was he wearing the wedding outfit that he was given. Instead, Inuyasha was wearing a kimono that looked quite like him. A set of dark maroon pants and an ivory top graced his muscular frame and it looked as if he had actually trimmed his toenails. He did look rather dashing. His hair was combed and tied back so that it hung loosely across one shoulder. Time seemed to slow down as she walked to his side. His golden eyes never left hers and she blushed. Standing right next to him, Inuyasha saw the blush and gave her a cocky smile. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, also smiling. The couple turned to Miroku and the monk began his duty.

The priestess found it difficult to listen to his words and do as the ceremony called. She could barely take her eyes away from Inuyasha and she felt her heart clench. He was going to marry her, claim her baby as his own…how wonderful he was being to her. Yet, as the ceremony went on, she felt the baby inside her kick against her bulging stomach more than once as if in protest. And more than once, she placed her hand over her stomach to try and quiet her child. The sounds around her seemed to pierce Miroku's words more than once; the chatter of a mother to child, the cry of an eagle, the barking of a village hound.

Miroku smiled as the wedding ceremony drew to an end. Though it was not normally part of the proceedings Inuyasha and Kagome bent forward to share a kiss. As their lips pressed together, the cry of an eagle came again and then the screams started. Instantly she drew away from her new husband and her eyes flew open. There was a large demon eagle streaming towards the large gathering in the middle of the village where the wedding was taking place. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga but he was the only one with a weapon. Kagome and Sango were dressed formally and Miroku no longer had the power of his Wind Tunnel to rely upon. And so the people panicked. They screamed and ran away and Kagome huddled behind Inuyasha as she noticed what was accompanying the eagle; a flying cloud transporting the demon Lord Sesshomaru. They touched down many feet away.

"How dare you show your face here you pus-sucking pile of monkey crap!"

"Eloquent as ever brother." Sesshomaru said with a look of dislike. "Tell me, what pitiful human ceremony are you partaking in?"

"None of your damned business!"

Amber eyes survived the scene of the village with a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. They settled on the raven-haired, ivory clad figure of Kagome and it seemed as if the smirk spread wider. "Ah, it would be a mortal wedding. Brother, have you not yet told your priestess the news?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's fingers gripped Inuyasha's sleeve. "What haven't you told me? Is something wrong with the baby?" The half demon looked down at his wife and pain gripped his heart. Of course she would think of the baby first. He shook his head.

"Ah yes, the little bastard you are carrying." Kagome shot his brother a glare.

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped at him. Sesshomaru frowned.

"And you watch yours you impudent little bitch! Has no one taught you that you must respect your mate?" The demon delighted in the fact that all of the color drained form her face. Her fingers drew tighter around Inuyasha's arm. Due to his delicate ears Sesshomaru heard as her breathing became more labored.

"Ah, so he hasn't told you. That mark on your shoulder, it marks you as my mate distasteful as it is that you are human. Though, I am sure that the situation should be accepted with little trouble as I was not in my right mind."

"But, but Inuyasha would have told me! He said that…he said that…"

"He lied. Tell her Inuyasha."

There was nothing but silence and Kagome looked between the two brothers and felt a gripping weight descend on her. The baby kicked again and she winced. Tears slipped down her face. "Inuyasha…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it wouldn't matter! I was going to get rid of it! I was going to make you my mate instead! He wasn't supposed to show up! Why did you show up you slimy bastard? You hate humans!"

"None the less, Brother, it has come to my attention that she is carrying my heir. I have simply come to claim what is mine. I shall be taking my mate now."


	10. The Arrival at the Castle

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Ten: The Arrival at the Castle**

**Last Chapter: **It is revealed that Sesshomaru has been watching the village in order to find out when Kagome would return. The village gets ready for the wedding of their priestess and the half demon. The ceremony goes undisturbed but just ask Inuyasha and Kagome are about to exchange a kiss, the demon lord crashes the wedding and reveals the scar on Kagome's neck marks her as his mate. Then he lays his claim on her.

**The Story Continues:**

Inuyasha growled at his brother and brought Kagome behind him. He could smell her confusion and her anger but the fear was the most predominate. "I married her Sesshomaru! She's my wife and I'm not letting you take her away from me!" Tessaiga was thrust in front of him and the demon lord eyed the transformed fang with a look of annoyance.

"There is no mark upon her that indicates that she is yours. You failed to act and did not mark her as soon as you intended to make her yours. Fool."

Growling at his brother, Inuyasha grew red in the face. He had planned to _woo_ her so that when he finally did mark her, she wouldn't be scared. Wouldn't remember when Sesshomaru attacked her and bit into her neck. She was scared now, he could feel it. Though she had grown better in the last couple of months, faced with her attacker it was too much. Inuyasha's hand blindly sought hers and in a moment she grabbed his and held it tightly. And a moment later they were ripped away. His brother had wasted no more time with talking and had simply rushed Inuyasha, bashing him out of the way. Kagome stood, blinking. To her mortal eyes, it had appeared as if her new husband had been in the spot one moment and then gone the next.

The hanyou lay disoriented many feet away as Sango and Miroku rushed to him. Kagome's eyes whirled to find the flash of silver hair that gently settling back around the shoulder's of its owner.

_BA-DUM._

Sesshomaru brought his hand forward, reaching for her.

_BA-DUM._

Kagome began to move away, the many layers of her wedding kimono making it hard to move.

_BA-DUM._

It was too late. Her wrist was caught and yanked her forward while Sesshomaru slowly pursed his lips and blew. A green puff left his lips and went right into the young woman's face. She sneezed and instantly her eyes began to droop and finally closed. As she fell forward, the demon lord caught her in his arms, lifting her over his shoulder so that her head hung near his hip. By this time, Inuyasha was back on his feet and starting to charge towards them. The mist of his cloud instantly began to form at his feet and by the time that his brother was in range to strike without endangering his precious little female, Sesshomaru was all ready in the air. Cursing heavily, Inuyasha began to follow on the ground and the demon slayer and monk followed on the back of a transformed fire cat.

The eagle demon that Sesshomaru had brought along flew up into the sky and quickly began to attack the group. The monk and demon slayer were forced to land and the demon lord left his servant to deal with the group. Upon the cloud, he curled his fingers into the silk of the kimono the young woman was wearing. This was going to be troublesome indeed. Damn his brother for being such a fool. The cloud streaked across the sky at an alarming speed, whipping his hair back and tangling it.

The speed that Inuyasha put on would have surprised Sesshomaru in another situation and he watched from atop his cloud as his brother's eyes began to bleed red. He would have a harsh dealing with his little brother later. The priestess had caused him little trouble this far and he paid no attention to her until she reached out a glowing hand. Inuyasha was jumping off a tree top straight for him. The demon lord grabbed the young woman's wrist and the heat from her divine powers made his youkai skin crawl. With a twist, he brought her arm around her back and forced her to her knees and in the next second, Inuyasha's sword was swinging down on his head. Grabbing Tokijin in one swift movement, Sesshomaru blocked. With his demon strength, he pushed the raging Inuyasha out of the sky and he fell back into the trees below. The young priestess cried out for him, nursing her red arm and looking over the edge. Her body went stiff when she saw the distance and she scrambled away from the edge, eyes shut tight.

Tears were leaking out of the edge of her eyes and Sesshomaru studied her closely. As usual, he saw nothing but a human woman with spiritual powers that were not that great. The only difference now was that she was weeping and huddled together. Saying nothing, he stood in the directed of his palace and waited for them to return.

The priestess did not move from her spot near his feet, knees drawn close to her body and her arms keeping them there. She did not try to attack him again, she said no words. If he had been a lesser demon, concerned with the well-being of humans, Sesshomaru found himself pondering if he would try and relax her. More than likely…no, he wouldn't. While the woman was not strong in her powers, he had noticed that her spirit was far from weak. This would not break her just as his previous attack had not. The demon lord was certain of that.

&&&

The moment that Kagome's milk chocolate brown eyes had witnessed her love falling into the trees, red eyes blazing in anger, she felt sick to her stomach. It was not only the height that made her eyes swim but the look on Inuyasha's face as he disappeared from her view. They were angry, so angry and desperate that she had started to cry. He really did love her! Even after Kikyo had died, even after they had made love for the first time, even after he told her that he wanted to be her baby's father and that he wanted to marry her, some part of Kagome had still doubted. It was squashed now, into a little bit of nothingness and she cried and held her knees to her chest as she sat on Sesshomaru's cloud.

Hours seemed to pass (though it couldn't have possibly been that long) and soon she couldn't bear to cry any more. The initial shock and fear had worn away and the old Kagome that had fought so hard to surface after her ordeal was slowly wakening inside her. Lifting her head, she sniffled as the wind whipped her face. Shivering, Kagome huddled her body closer together. "Why?" she asked out loud.

The question was obviously directed towards the demon lord but he said nothing for many moments and she said nothing in return. Finally, he spoke. "I do not repeat myself."

"Don't lie to me!" Kagome shot at him, turning to face him for the first time since he had taken her from her own wedding. Her eyes blazed with anger, still shining from the tears spilled previously. The demon lord finally turned to look at her, golden eyes narrowed.

"You suggest that I lie." It was a statement, not a question. Kagome bobbed her head vigorously.

"I refuse to believe that you want me for your mate! That you care about my child! And yes I said _mine! _You have no claim to it; now take me back to Inuyasha!" She shoved her hand in front of his face and showed him the slim golden band around her left ring finger. "This means that I'm married to him!" The monk that had married them had become puzzled at such a ceremony but allowed the exchange, as well as the kiss.

Those golden eyes stared at the band of metal and then shrugged his shoulders gracefully. "It is of no consequence. A mortal ceremony of marriage means nothing compared to the mark I placed upon your shoulder."

"Oh _God_, Sesshomaru!" she said desperately. "You didn't even do it on purpose! You nearly ripped my throat open!" Kagome's hands pressed against the puckered scar on her skin. She was still uncomfortable whenever she looked at it. "You were trying to kill me."

"You are not dead."

"_Obviously!_ But that doesn't mean that I'm your mate. We've battled each other for so long, you've tried to kill me over and over and you've tried to kill Inuyasha for Tessaiga and you just think that you can swoop down and pick me up _claiming_ that I'm your-,"

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru interrupted quickly, shooting a withering glare her way. "Still your tongue at once! You annoy me." The priestess stiffened and her face became a tad red. She ached to yell at him, to tell the demon lord that she was not a bitch and that he had no right to call her one. But fear also had risen in her stomach and Kagome kept her tongue. She was thankful for the many layers of the wedding kimono now; they kept her warm as they rode through the sky How high up where they? She had not noticed before now, but the air was different. Heavier. Huddling into herself once more, Kagome did not speak to the demon lord again.

The priestess could not tell how much time had passed since they had begun to travel and only when she saw the shadow of a castle in the distance did she move from where she sat. Shifting, she turned towards it. Sesshomaru spared her no glance as she stood, her knees and legs aching from staying still so long. They came closer and descended from the air in a large courtyard just behind the large gates. The moment that the cloud came near the ground, Kagome lifted the hem of her wedding kimono and jumped from it, her slippered feet protesting heavily as they hit the hard ground. For a brief moment, she considered making a run for it, somewhere, anywhere now that she was back on the ground.

The thought disappeared quickly. Along the large porch-like structure that ran all the way around the castle, leading to the inside, demons had gathered. Those that were dressed elegantly, those that were dressed not so elegantly…Kagome's eyes roamed them all and she stood frozen in her place. She had never seen so many demons before, not even in any tribe or clan she had fought. The young priestess didn't even turn her head when the clouds around Sesshomaru's feet turned to mist and he came to stand beside her. Without a word, he gripped her wrist tightly and began to pull her forward. Kagome's body went stiff and resisted for a moment before he gave a jerk and forced her along.

The two of them passed by the large gathering of demons and all at once, many of them bowed to the dog lord, saying not a word. Once inside, the doors of the castle were closed and the group of demons was left behind. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome said out loud, "What the hell was that?" There was no answer and she turned to stare at Sesshomaru's back. "I said,"

"I heard your question the first time."

"Then answer me!"

"I do not care to."

"Sesshomaru-…"

"_Sesshomaru-sama!_" called an energetic voice. Kagome looked around Sesshomaru's frame and saw a raven haired young woman heading right towards them. A few freckles donned her otherwise flawless skin and a bright smile sat on her face. She was nearly running, a feat that was very difficult in a kimono, at least for Kagome. She came to a stop right in front of them, bowing gracefully. "Sessomaru-sama, you're home! Welcome!"

"Rin,"

"Yes?"

"There are no courtiers."

"The woman?"

"No."

The girl blinked and a moment later, the young girl had latched herself onto him and snuggled against his chest. "Welcome home Father!"

&&&

I am getting out of school on Friday, so I'll have more time to devote to this. I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. I tried to make it longer so it was worth the wait.


	11. Words Can Hurt

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Eleven: Words Can Hurt**

**Last Chapter**: Sesshomaru successfully captures Kagome at her wedding with Inuyasha and takes her his castle. Along the way, conversation is exchanged and upon arriving, the young woman sees many demons awaiting the lord's return. Upon going inside and leaving the demons, they are met by Rin, who once knows formality is not needed, flings herself at Sesshomaru for an embrace.

**The Story Continues:**

The demon lord allowed his daughter to have her display of affection, and after a moment, placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her away. It still unnerved him that she was able to look at him with such affection, even after the attack. With his daughter beaming up at him, Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome, who was standing there with a rather shocked look on her face. "Rin," he said to his daughter. "This is my mate. Welcome her."

As the girl looked at the woman, Kagome watched as something flicked across Rin's features. Her cheer seemed to withdraw and she gave the priestess the same graceful bow she had given before. "Hello, mate of Sesshomaru-sama."

"I am not his mate," Kagome corrected, straightening her back. Her brown eyes then flashed to the demon lord and gave him a glare that was meant to back up her statement. His golden eyes met hers and he said nothing. Instead, it was Rin who spoke up.

"Not his mate? But...your shoulder is marked is it not?"

That seemed to confuse the priestess. "W-well…it is but that doesn't mean anything!"

Rin crossed her arms in front of her and gave Kagome a look as if she were not quite right in the head. "Of course it does! You are mated to the great Sesshomaru-sama. It is a position full of respect and power. Father, I shall show the Lady her room?" The demon looked to the young human girl and he simply said no.

"Go back to your lessons Rin. I will visit you later."

"…yes father."

She left then, disappearing down the corridor that she had come. The moment she was gone, Kagome rounded on Sesshomaru, her intricate hairdo becoming more undone. "What was that all about?" she demanded. "Why was she telling me off?"

"Whatever you assume my daughter was doing, in actuality, she was stating fact. You would be wise to listen to her. Follow." The demon lord turned gracefully and headed down another corridor. The priestess stayed put, glaring at his back and did not follow at first. However, as he travelled farther away from her, something tugged in her body, urging her to follow him. Kagome tried to squash it down but after a few seconds, her feet took a few steps forward. She did indeed follow him and she lifted up the hem of her wedding kimono once more to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room."

"My _what?_"

"If you do not wish to occupy a room, then I have the stable master prepare a stall for you."

Kagome blinked at him, face growing hot with anger. "You can't be serious!" she stated at him. However, no reply came and her confidence that he wasn't wavered. "You are? But…but I'm pregnant! You can't put a pregnant woman in a stall!"

Something harsh landed against her back and Kagome's vision spun, trying to correct itself. Blinking a few times, she found herself looking into Sesshomaru's gaze as his hands pressed her shoulders against the wall.

"Woman, cease your orders. I grow tiresome of you and your tongue. If you are not silent, I shall remove it."

Her expression of anger drooped and her body became tense under his touch. "I hate you."

A moment of silence passed between them and Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. With a single push, he released her, starting to walk down the corridor once more. "As I said woman…mind your tongue."

&&&

The heavy iron door swung open, its rusty hinges hurting his ears. They twitched at the sound though he did not bother to lift his head up. He could hear her footsteps; smell her scent coming down the small hall, the scent of food coming with her. They became louder and louder as they travelled and he did not move. He had stopped acknowledging her presence many weeks ago. They stopped quietly right in front of his cell and the guard with her opened it. She stepped inside and he still did not move.

"Koga," she said quietly.

…

The next comment made his heart jerk. "Please Koga…please talk to me. I want to be your friend." A sneer came to his face and the demon prince slowly lifted his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. This slip of a human girl, dressed like a lord's daughter in the house of a demon who spouted prejudice against the "inferior race."

"I don' need your friendship, _lady._" He spat. It was her title, but it was a derogatory term in the way he said it.

The be-freckled girl had a look of disappointment on her face and she stood there, plate clasped tightly in her hand. With a slow motion, she placed it on the floor and came closer to him, quietly and slowly as if her movements would startle him. Koga kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"It's time to check your bandages," she said, hands reaching out to touch the cloth strips wrapped around his middle. He shifted, the heavy chains around his wrists and calves clinking. When he had been dragged to the dungeon by Sesshomaru's guards, it was not long after that this human girl began to visit him. Sometimes she would bring his meals, sometimes she would bring something to sew or a little stringed instrument to play. For the first few weeks, she would say nothing, looking dead and lost, bags under her eyes. Fear clung to her many of those times and Koga chalked it up to her having nightmares. Eventually she began to talk to him, or more accurately, talking _at _him. Koga had never really said much at first.

But now…she wanted to be friends? He kept his mouth shut as her warm hands undid the bandages that covered the often bruises bestowed upon him by the guards. Koga had made quite a few escape attempts. He did not really understand why Sesshomaru kept him here. He had a tribe to run! They were probably frantic with worry…or worse yet, he might have been replaced. That sent a twist of sorrow in his heart.

"Girl,"

"Rin,"

"Whatever. When's the bastard gonna let me go? I have to get back to my tribe."

"…I do not know." She admitted. "Sesshomaru-sama tells me little but what he has told me, he plans to release you after his heir is born." The mention of the heir cast a gloomy atmosphere over the two of them and Koga motioned for his food. She brought it to him and he scarfed it down, getting stray bits along his mouth. With a tentative hand, she brushed them off. Koga stared at her and then shooed her hand away.

"Well, it's not like its going to be his. Inuyasha's probably gonna marry Kagome and protect that baby like no other, 'Sides, Kagome hates your stupid 'Sesshomaru-sama' and she'd never let him anywhere near the baby."

A look of confusion crossed over Rin's face and she said bluntly, "But she is here. Sesshomaru brought her in just not half an hour ago." The wolf prince choked on the food he was eating.

"_What? Kagome's here!_"

"Yes, she is. She has the mark of Sesshomaru-sama on her shoulder. Granted it is much larger and um, scarring than it should be, but she is now his mate." Rin said to the wolf prince. "I have just met her myself. She does not understand what a great honor it is."

"Of course she doesn't!" Koga ranted, nearly snapping at the young teenager. "She's a human! He raped her! Lemme guess, he kidnapped her?"

"She was wearing a wedding kimono…" Rin said thoughtfully.

"…he kidnapped her while she was getting married to Inuyasha?!"

"_Hey! _Keep it down in there!" snapped a guard form around the corner.

The two went quiet for a moment and Rin watched as various emotions flicked over the wolf prince's face. There was sorrow and pain accompanied by anger and frustration. Finally, he picked up the plate with shaking hands and finished the rest of the food. Then Koga actually threw it on the ground and the guards came around but Rin told them that everything was fine. Never once had the wolf prince attacked her. The guards and her father maybe…but never her. Her heart felt heavy and carefully, the lord's daughter drew closer to the wolf, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Snuggling her face against his chest, she said, "Please, do not be upset."

Rin felt his body stiffen against hers and a moment later, large hands pushed her away. "Don't do that," he told her. "I ain't got no interest in a little girl like you." The words were blunt and Rin hung her head. She had grown fond of the wolf prince, unexplainable as it was. She rose quickly and left the cell, briskly walking out of the dungeon. Koga slumped back against the wall with a sigh.

"I ain't got no interest in little girls."


	12. Problematic Females

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Twelve: Problematic Females**

**Last Chapter**: Kagome is taken inside Sesshomaru's palace, meets Rin and then is led away by her new mate. Koga is visited by Rin and the two have a conversation in which Rin shows affection for the wolf prince and he rejects her.

**The Story Continues:**

Kagome lay in her new room, the outer layers of her wedding kimono strewn about the floor. Sesshomaru had taken her here and locked her in and she had now idea how he had done it. The doors did not have locks so the only other way must have been with his powers. There was a futon in the room and instantly she had de-robed as much as she could on her own and lay down on it. The bulge in her stomach was more noticeable now and Kagome let her hands stroke her tummy as she lay there.

She surprised herself by not crying as she thought she would. Instead, she laid there, mind trying to go over all of the information presented to her. In the world of demons, her marriage to Inuyasha meant nothing. The mark was a mark, and there was no changing it. What should she do? Sighing, she snuggled against her futon, cuddled into her blankets and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Ripping Sesshomaru a new one would come later. Kagome fell asleep then, mind and body tired and aching from all that had occurred.

In another part of the castle, another raven haired girl was curling into her bed, hugging her pillow and crying as her heart broke for the first time. A certain lord was overlooking a water garden, a small green toad sitting near him along the walkway, leaning sleepily against his staff. All over the lord's castle were his subjects falling asleep, curling into their beds and closing their eyes. Those that awoke early would be thankful for they would not be awakened by the angry shouts from a pregnant human female…

&&&

"Sess-ho-ma-_RU!_"

The call was loud, annoyed and accompanied by loud banging. Servants stared at the room as they walked by, some in surprise, some in distaste as they grumbled about the human woman inside. Kagome, despite any enhanced hearing could hear them well enough and shouted at them to keep quiet or when she got out she'd purify them. Her hails for Sesshomaru were nearly constant for a half hour and they simply stopped. This worried the demons even more, wondering what the crazed priestess was plotting in the small bedroom she was granted.

The lord of the castle had all ready received notice of the ruckus Kagome was making and he sat at his desk with that same stoic look on his face as he sorted through the large and messy pile of paper work on his desk. He detested paperwork, but it had to be done. However, Sesshomaru found he detested it even more when such a fuss was being made. Had it not been for his endless patience and the fact that he allowed _no one _to order his presence; he would have gone to the woman and gagged her.

A dull ache was growing in his temples and when he was brought a notice that stated the priestess had stopped her wailing, Sesshomaru turned back to his papers in hopes to finish them quickly before she caused another upset. Had he not warned her the night before to mind her tongue?! A servant was placing the last report before him when a loud, thunderous (and somewhat short) bang sounded. With no more outward emotion than the narrowing of his eyes, the demon lord stood and made his way towards the room he placed the priestess. Servants were standing dumbfounded in the hallway, staring. There stood Kagome, her wedding kimono haphazardly thrown on her body and her arms crossed. As he came closer, she turned towards him, hair down and curling around her shoulders. Fixing him with a glare, brown eyes flashing, she said, "I called you."

"You are in no position to order anyone woman, least of all the lord of this house. Go back inside your room."

"That won't do much good. I blew the door off."

"…with your powers."

Kagome gave a sharp nod. Looking past her, one could see the broken frame of the door, the paper ripped and burnt. Sesshomaru let his gaze return to her and let his lips press together. "I see I neglected to gage the extent of your improved powers, as untrained and weak as they are. We will simply have to secure you another room."

"No!" The woman let out an angry growl that would most likely have done his father and brother proud. Sesshomaru nearly blinked at her, as if asking why not. "I'm not going to be trapped in some dinky little room forever!"

Mmm. She really did believe he was going to claim her as his mate. That would make his plan work much easier. "And exactly how do you plan to stop me?" the demon lord questions. Kagome simply points to the door.

"I'll blow the door again," As if sensing that argument would not hold much weight with him, the mortal woman plunders on, desperately and angrily. "I'll go mad if I have to stay confined to a room! You want your baby to be the son or daughter of a mad woman? As if being half human wasn't enough!"

That made him pause, though to everyone it just looked as if he had fallen silent and was bored with her ranting. He had not taken this particular subject into account. Mortals were prone to becoming quite mad when confined for long periods of time…it wasn't as if he was going to let the child live, but that was known only to himself. Until then, it was his duty to keep up the pretense of accepting this woman and her child. So far, he had done a poor job of it. That must be remedied instantly.

"You," he said suddenly and loudly, interrupting Kagome's rant as he pointed to a random servant. "Prepare a room in the opposing wing and escort her there. I want a guard with her at all times, as well as a servant to attend to her needs. Gain her something else to wear and burn that damned thing she's wearing now. Feed her and bathe her and allow her to walk the gardens before nightfall. Will that suit you priestess?" The entire speech was carried out with a tone that suggested nothing other than every order was a bother. Kagome jerked and her face turned slightly pink in anger. She said nothing, but gave a nod.

However, as he began to turn away and the servant came forward, Kagome yelled, "I'm not letting anyone burn my kimono! You try and I purify you!" Sesshomaru continued to walk away, letting his servants deal with the erratic woman. He needed to visit his daughter and ease the pain in his skull. The path to her room was a short one and knocked once before continuing forward. The knock was simply a formality. Upon entering, his eyes sought his daughter and found her still in bed, curled in her blankets. Neither said anything until he was right beside her futon, looking down at her prone form. "You are ill?"

"No Father."

"…yet you lay there as if you are."

A sniffle was heard and she burrowed deeper, head nearly disappearing under the blankets. Rin's back was to him and he could barely see her as it was. Something twisted in his heart, anxious she would admit to hating him, to abhorring him for his attack all those months ago. An immense wave of relief crashed over the demon as she continued.

"The wolf…shunned me." The words were said pathetically and with sorrow. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He knew of her frequent visits and could sense her interest and attraction, though he did not understand it. For her entire life with him, she had feared wolves, staying away if he had any interaction with the tribe leaders. She also knew of the history between her and this particular wolf lord. Yet she still continued to visit him.

"You expected something else."

"I thought…he might grow to care for me if I showed him how much _I _cared."

"You cannot make someone care for you if there minds are settled on another Rin," Sesshomaru said kneeling by his daughter's bed. She turned towards him then, brown eyes wide with curiosity, tears making them shine. Her face was flushed; nose red, freckles nearly disappearing against the skin.

"Do you…do you know who?" she asked eagerly. He was silent, unmoving and finally the demon lord gave a nod. "_Who_? Please tell me." He found it impossible to deny her the request.

"The woman Kagome."

He watched as her body went stiff and her hands curled into the blankets as she sat herself up. Since the moment that he had brought the priestess to his estate, he was aware that Rin did not like her and she felt jealous. This would not help matters but Sesshomaru was of the mind that their relationship did not concern him. Rin would soon learn that the woman would be leaving and all would be right. They sat in silence for a good while and finally his daughter became aware of her appearance and shooed him so she could dress herself. When Sesshomaru was allowed back in, the stress had abated a tad but she still played her instrument for him, fingers flying. Closing his eyes, the demon lord sighed heavily. One problematic female was enough for the day and he was eternally grateful that Rin decided to stop her silly pouting.

**AUTHOR&&&NOTE**

This is shorter than normal, but you guys have been begging for updates and I've been busy the past week so I decided this was better than nothing. My profile has been updated with stats for this story, a more complete summary and a list of possible fics that will come next. Go check it out!

Also, a note about Sesshomaru and the fact that yes, he does show emotion. It is not a lot, and its controlled but he does show it. In the manga and anime, he is not the ice prince that so many people are fond of making him. 3 So. Yeah. Review and draw me fan arts. It will encourage me to write more of this.


	13. Commands

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Thirteen: Commands**

**Last Chapter**: Kagome is confined to a room then blows the door off. Sesshomaru realizes in order to keep his plans secret as to not cause complications, he must actually treat the woman with some sense of dignity. He sends her to another room with a servant and guard. He then visits Rin who is sulking because of her encounter with Koga. She then learns the reason that Koga inutility shuns her is because his heart is centered on Kagome.

**The Story Continues:**

The sudden change of attitude left Kagome reeling and the servant that dared come forward had to give her arm a tug to make her come along. With a sigh, she followed as she was led to a bath where she happily washed; dunking her body under the warm water many times to get rid of tightened muscles and dirt. It was during her bath when the servant tried to make off with her wedding kimono but Kagome had made the water glow pink with energy so that made the woman put it back. Even so, the priestess kept an eye on it, knowing that Sesshomaru's servants would probably only listen to him and that her kimono's life was going to be a short one if she wasn't careful.

Properly bathed and dressed in some pretty silk creation, she was given food to eat in her new bedroom. It was much more spacious than the other one and was even next to a beautiful water garden. It was there were she spent her time after eating, sitting on a bench while her new guard was trying to decide the proper distance to stand away from her. Every time she looked at him, he would stare back, as if trying to decide whether to glare or lower his head in submission. This thought process took too long, so Kagome always looked away first. Looking at the fish swimming in the water of a particular pool, she spoke up.

"You gonna tell me your name?"

The demon guard looked at her, hand tightening around a spear. He wasn't a dog demon, but rather a bird type…perhaps a golden eagle? She raised her eyebrows at him in questioning and he said simply, "Tako."

"Ta…ko…" Kagome couldn't help the small grin that was tugging at her lips. Kite seemed to be an ironic name for a bird demon. She almost laughed out loud but suppressed it. "I like that name. It suits you. So Tako, did the big bad puppy allow me access to anywhere else? Like…a library? Some place I can do archery?"

"…no."

Scowling, Kagome crouched down to the pond carefully so as to not rip her kimono. Pretty as it was, it was ill-fitting…she felt like she was going to pop out of it. The priestess let her fingers trail in the cool water, barely skimming the surface and then plunging in deep. She did this a few times before standing and turning to walk farther into the garden. She could feel Tako's aura as he trailed behind her and quickly her eyes skimmed the walls. The garden was not enclosed and led to other areas on the estate…however, Sesshomaru had led her around so many corridors the first time and then she was led to her new room that Kagome had no idea where any of the gates were. It was unlikely that Sesshomaru's castle would have any cracks or holes in the wall. The only way through the gates were over or through…going under would be too hard. It would be impossible to escape Sesshomaru while inside those walls. Kagome flicked away a piece of fuzz that clung to the sleeve of the kimono. She'd just have to wait until an opportunity allowed her to be _outside._

&&&

Inuyasha was absolutely livid. Slamming into the ground had only enraged him more and the demon side was thrashing to get out. His eyes had completely turned crimson; the familiar gashes on his cheeks become bright against his skin. Normally, it was only Kagome who could bring him out of such a state, only this time, she was the cause. It took Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo half and hour to detain him properly and half the day to draw him out of the demonic state. Even with his normal personality, a truly angered Inuyasha was a sight to behold.

His voice was never below a shout, his now raven hair flapping as he jerked his body in angry movements. Even his ears could not sit still and twitched over and over again in every direction they could turn. As much as he had wanted to barge after his brother, Kaede advised it would be better for him to calm himself and inform Kagome's mother of what happened before going to rescue her. When he told her to shove a very large and uncomfortable object up her rear, Kaede had promptly smacked him with her bow and with the help of Miroku sealed him inside of a hut until he was able to think rationally.

"Anger clouds the mind," they told him.

"Anger my ass!" Inuyasha bellowed, smacking the wall of the hut angrily. "I'm damned more than angry!" It was night now and he had been ranting for hours, exhausted and entire body aching. He was even still dressed in his wedding clothes. Slumping against the wall, Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes. The anger was getting harder to maintain and the sorrow was starting to creep in. Watching Kagome…his_ wife_…being spirited away by his bastard of a brother was pushing the half demon to a point he'd never reached before. Losing his mother, being shunned, beaten, ridiculed…none of it seemed _so _bad anymore.

Nothing could be worse than the constant pull to go and run to her, take her away from Sesshomaru. Every nerve, demon and human, was screaming for Kagome and the first sob escaped the half demon's lips. Tears came down in a steady stream, snot dribbling slowly out of his nose. In the little hut, Inuyasha, son of Toga, cried. Both the demon and human inside of him cried for her and cursed his brother to all levels of hell for taking her. The barrier was completely effective to keep him in and all he could do was howl, stomp around in rage and plot the death of his brother.

&&&

Night had fallen and Kagome slept rather peacefully in her new room. The next day dawned and she was awakened by the servant girl that attended her. Kagome had tried to tell her multiple times that she could do things for herself but the girl hadn't paid any attention. In the end, she had simply given up. If the girl wanted to serve her, fine. But Kagome made a conviction to be as nice to her as possible without overstepping the class line that existed. The girl had told her about that too. She was not to talk to servants in a casual manner and she was not to do much of anything for her self. Servants would help her dress, fetch her things and she was not to wander around without her guard. Kagome suspected however, that the last was not an option. Even if Tako was there to keep an eye on her and not just guard her, the mortal girl felt somewhat safer with him by her side. Who knew if the demons in Sesshomaru's house would harm her or not? As far as Kagome knew, he had not given orders that would keep them from attacking her, so what was stopping them?

Currently, the demon girl was helping her dress in another kimono that was ill fitting and Kagome grimaced as she felt the uncomfortable tightness around her shoulders and various other areas. She said nothing, feeling very lucky that the demon lord hadn't just plopped her down in his dungeon. With the obi tightened, the girl stepped away, head bowed and Kagome looked down at herself. The kimono she wore was ill fitting and not a good color for her; even if she was grateful, she couldn't help but wrinkled her nose and mutter. If the servant girl gave any sign of hearing (which Kagome sure she did) the priestess didn't see. No words passed between them and they stood there in silence for many moments. Growing annoyed, Kagome turned and headed towards the door, placing a hand over her empty stomach. The servant girl didn't stop her so she left, closing the door again with a click.

Tako was outside waiting and as Kagome exited, his gaze followed her. Looking back, she saw his eyes roam over her body and noting the ill-fitting clothes. She saw a frown and blinked at it. "I'm hungry," she said.

"I would assume so Lady."

"…I want food."

"Of course."

She frowned and let out a small noise of impatience and annoyance. "Where would I get food?"

"The dining hall."

"Where is it?"

"Main wing."

"Take me."

"No.

"Why not Tako?! I'm hungry and you're being stupid! I just want some food!" Kagome said angrily, placing her hands on her hips. The golden eagle demon looked to her with that same look on his face.

"You have not asked for it properly." The mortal girl blinked and instantly her mind was filled with the words the servant girl had told her. Toga had heard them. He was testing her! That made Kagome angry and she glared at him. He looked at her and she saw a small smile pass his lips. Letting her hands drop from her sides, Kagome sighed and said:

"Tako, we are going to the dining hall for breakfast. Follow."

It was a simply worded command and Kagome began down the hall. Tako smiled wider and cleared his throat. Kagome stopped and looked at him. "_What?!"_ The words were ground out with annoyance and impatience.

"You are going the wrong way Lady," Tako informed her. Kagome's face went red and turned on her heel, storming past him in the opposite direction. The guard let out a chuckle before his lady told him to "shut his smart ass up."

**AUTHOR&&&NOTE**

'Ello! After being at camp for four and a half days, I finished this and am updating! I figure that if I perhaps make the chapters a little shorter, I can update more often. What do you guys say to that? As always, review if you want and please send me fan art if you can draw! Check my profile!


	14. Kagome Shows Joy

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Last Chapter**: Kagome is given a new room and a guard named Tako to watch over her. While walking in the gardens, she realizes she'll never escape while inside the confines of the castle. We find Inuyasha seething with rage and confined for the moment, lest he do harm to himself or others. The next morning, Kagome is educated about the classes in her new society and she heads of to breakfast.

**The Story Continues:**

As Kagome walked down the hallways towards the dining room (discreetly guided by Tako), she saw that every person that passed paused to bow slightly at the waist before she passed them. When she first left her room, she would look over her shoulder, staring. But by the time she could smell the aroma of food, she was annoyed by it. Tako moved to open the doors for her but she brushed past him, the doors clacking open. Rin and Sesshomaru were seated, quietly eating. When Kagome came in, the girl lifted her head, paused and then went back to her food. Sesshomaru didn't even so much as twitch. Looking around, all she saw was a table, two silent occupants and no place set for her. She sighed and moved to an empty seat, wondering why she even expected it. She felt horribly put on the spot and had no idea how to get any food. The young woman pressed a hand over her empty stomach and it murmured quietly. Turning to Tako, face red, she began, trying to get the wording right.

"Uh, Tako go get me some breakfast from…where ever you get food from in this place." He bowed to her, turned and did the same to Sesshomaru and Rin and then left. She fidgeted, trying to get comfortable in the short kimono.

_RIIIIII------P_

The sound was loud in the quiet room and both Rin and her pseudo-father turned their eyes to her. Kagome sat frozen, face flushed and horribly embarrassed. Pressing her lips together, she curled her fingers into the little extra cloth on her lap. "Stop staring," she said. "It's too small. I…I can barely moved and I was just trying to get comfortable so-,"

"Be silent woman."

Angry brown eyes instantly turned to the demon lord and she placed her hands on the table, starting to rise. "No! It's your fault this happened anyway you egomaniac, monster of a d-,"

A low growl came from the other side of the table and Sesshomaru was looking at her with a hard glare. "Your senseless prattling about your clothes is not appropriate conversation. Cease immediately." Kagome began to open her mouth, her anger rising when the door opened again and Tako appeared, trailed by a servant. A plate was placed in front of Kagome and Tako stood a few feet in back of her. Turning away from her "mate" she looked down and felt the urge to drool. There was a large bowl of rice with some vegetables on top, fresh fruit arranged in the design of a beautiful flower and a cup of something hot and nice smelling. A few slabs of cut meat were placed along side the fruit and Kagome's stomach knocked her anger unconscious and she set to her food. She did not notice the look exchanged by Tako and his master, nor the quick glare of Rin.

Midway through her meal, Kagome was unaware that Tako had left to seek his own breakfast and the only thing that alerted her to her surroundings again was Rin moving away from the table. Swallowing the bite of food that she was currently chewing, the untrained priestess lifted her head and watched as the daughter of the demon lord, excused herself in such a perfect manner, it only made Kagome stare more. The girl caught her staring and her lips turned into a small frown before she made here way out. The pregnant woman's anger was prickled and she turned on Sesshomaru. He, in turn, was looking at her for once as if expecting her to say something.

"I would think that you, Mr. Ice-face would have taught her to conceal her feelings more," Kagome shot nastily. Sesshomaru blinked at her, and there was a long pause before he answered.

"I have. If she is showing emotion on her face, it means that her dislike of you is more vigorous than I thought it to be." Kagome stared at him with a slightly open mouth.

"I haven't even _done_ anything to her. What's she mad at _me _for?" The dog lord let out a long rather agitated sigh.

"Yet again, the lack of your abilities does not disappoint. You have failed to sense the aura of a particular demon in this castle woman. Even I did not expect such failure from you."

"Well, _excuse _me! It's not like I've had the opportunity to go searching around your castle! I can only sense the aura from so far away!"

"He is not far," Sesshomaru retorted with a lordly sniff, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I'm not a failure, I can find him." Kagome said with a cross of her arms. She could feel more stitches pull away from the seams and she clenched her teeth. She snapped her eyes shut to concentrate and sat quietly where she was, letting her own aura poke around the castle. There were so many demons! It was so confusing, and she had no idea who she was looking for. Her stomach tightened and she felt something jab. Her eyes snapped opened and she put her hands to her belly, staring down at it in wonder. Her silence dragged on so long and her look was so perplexed that when Sesshomaru spoke, Kagome realized that she had been waiting for the jab to come again.

"What are you doing woman?"

"…the baby kicked."

"You are sure?"

"Of course I am!" Kagome snapped eyes glaring at him as her gaze turned. "I know the difference between a jab and a damned stomach ache!"

"Quite," he replied in a way that sounded as if he didn't believe her to even discern right from left.

"Oo, that's it!" Kagome snapped. "I'm leaving!" She stood quickly, and there was another ripping sound. Sesshomaru stared at her again and her face turned red. Without another word, she left the dining hall, smacking the door angrily behind her. Tako was no where to be seen and feeling awkward, Kagome held her head high and tried to walk down the corridors as best she could, trying to act like she knew what she was doing. As she walked quickly, the young woman stared down pitifully at the pretty, but ripped, kimono. With a quick and firm resolution to search out those that made the clothing for the household instead of going back to her room. With a quick gulp, Kagome approached one of the more docile looking female servants and in her best "lady of the house" voice commanded directions to the seamstress.

Trying to keep the directions fresh in her mind, Kagome made her way through the corridors, trying to go as slowly and as delicately as possible lest she end up ripping the entire kimono, it would not be suitable to wear. Soon she came to a small door that was partially cracked open, the heavy laughter of older woman echoing into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed it further open, peering inside. Almost instantly the laughter stopped and all eyes turned to her. That was happening so often that it was starting to get n her nerves. "Um," she said to start off. "My kimono is ripping…its too small." She expected them to continue starting but the moment the words were out of her mouth, the women were up on their feet. An elderly demoness with frizzy gray hair gasped and clucked her tongue.

"Ah be rememberin' this!" she wheezed. Her small, onyx looking eyes darted up and down Kagome's body, tugging this way and that at the fabric. "This be the kimono that was being too big for Lady Rin. Not proper at all for ye being pregnant! What the Lord be thinkin'!?"

Poor Kagome, not expecting this homely and pushy woman, was thrown for a loop and said nothing. It didn't seem to matter much because soon the door was smacked shut, the kimono quickly taken off her body and she stood there in her modern underwear, gently pushed onto a small stool. The demon women giggled perversely at her under things, teasing Kagome about how revealing they were. The onyx-eyed demoness cackled as she motioned for the priestess to hold up her arms. "This how you caught his eye eh?" That made her annoyance rise and Kagome snapped a loud no. The demoness just shrugged and began to stare at the scar on her shoulder. Feeling self conscious, Kagome lifted her right hand to cover the small, shiny scar.

Nothing more was said for the longest time between Kagome and the demon women. They spanned their hands over her body, made markings, muttered to each other and began to pull out clothe for kimonos. Despite her confusion, the young woman began to enjoy herself and soon found that she was joining the snarky conversations. When the cloth was pulled out, she complimented them heavily on it and the women began to shine with pride and ego. One of the younger women, around Rin's age, was sent to fetch food for the lot of them and the early afternoon was spent pinning and sewing. By the time she left, Kagome was in a very good mood and she was actually humming to herself as she walked down the corridors, dressed in the very first kimono the women had started to sew. They had put it together in record time and she had stared, slack jawed at the lot of them. The onyx-eyed demoness (named Aya) cackled at her again and said, "Bet ye have nothin' like us back at ye own palace eh Lady?" Kagome did nothing but shake her head.

She smiled at many of the servants as they bowed to her and feeling much cheerier. Stroking her bulge, she was able to find her way back to her room without much of a problem. Tako was there waiting for her and frowned as she approached. "Lady," he began in a tone that sounded like she was about to be lectured. After years of listening to her grandfather, teachers and an assortment of other people, the modern woman quickly stopped listening and answered with phrases that were meant to show she was paying attention while she wasn't. Tako did not seem to catch onto this and was looking quite pleased with himself after going on about why she shouldn't go off without him. After there had been a long pause in his lecture, Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"So, what do you think of my new kimono Tako?"

It was a stormy grey with layers of green, silver and gold. Small branches with a round fruit were embroidered onto the cloth, glinting as Kagome turned. Her hair was down and unadorned, but it seemed to suit her just as well. She stood there grinning at him, happier than she had been in a long time though Tako wouldn't have known it. Finally, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "It suits you well Lady," he said. "Very beautiful." Her grin grew even wider then and with a merry voice she declared she wanted to visit the garden.

"Yes Lady," was all Tako said, following her as they went down the corridors.


	15. The Discovery of Koga!

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter Fifteen**** The Discovery of Koga!**

**Last Chapter**: Kagome goes to breakfast, the small kimono rips loudly. She feels the baby kick and then gets into a small battle of wits with Sesshomaru before going to see the seamstress. Kagome finds herself enjoying the company of the mostly older, sharp tongued ladies. Toga scolds her for going off without him and Kagome models her new kimono for him before going to the gardens.

**The Story Continues:**

The twilight air was cool and still and the night was quiet. A young woman with long, wavy black hair was sitting on a stone bench amongst the flowers, her eyes concentrated on a batch of bright orange, exotic looking flowers. However, her mind seemed to be elsewhere as her fingers gently ran up and down the bulge in her stomach, a quiet tune passing over her lips. A few feet away stood a demon with sharp, wide eyes and a very beak like nose. His thin lips pulled into a small grin as he listened to the tune his lady was singing to her unborn child. Tako shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rolling his neck. It cracked and filled the silence but still his lady did not stop and said nothing. He was no canine demon, able to scent the changes in emotions due to body reactions, but he could tell that his lady seemed happier. The new kimono that graced her form was flattering and hung around her calves. A pair of strong sandals graced her feet but for the moment they were discarded and she let her toes drag a small line in the dirt underneath the bench. Tako took a moment to close his eyes, listening to the soft, sweet voice of his lady. Man of the demons within Lord Sesshomaru's castle disliked their human mistress, despite their affection for the human child, Rin.

The woman, as far as they were concerned, was a peasant and had no idea how to respect her husband properly. She was loud, disrupted and she was priestess. Though demons would not admit it, they feared the priestess, no matter how untrained her powers were. Only the more powerful demons in the castle would not be killed if she ever decided to turn her power on them. Tako opened his eyes. The singing had stopped and had been replaced by sniffling. His eyes turned toward his lady and he saw her weeping. He said nothing and did not move. The sniffles turned to hiccups and weeping and if she had not been his lady, Tako would have offered her comfort. But he was a guard, a servant and it was not his place. "T-tako," his lady said. The golden eagle turned his eyes toward her once again. She had shifted and was looking at him over her shoulder, brown eyes swimming with tears. "I wanna go home! I miss my mom and Sota and Grandpa! I miss my friends and school…and…and I think I even miss Hojo!"

Tako had seen many a woman pregnant and like them, his lady was experiencing a vast range of emotions that were powerful and quick to change. It had been often while his own mate was with child that one moment she would be crying and the next, screaming in anger. Looking at her tears, Tako stepped forward only a foot and then stopped. "Lady Kagome," he began. His voice showed no confusion but his mind was working quickly. Lord Sesshomaru had expressed that she was to remain on the grounds and not leave. She was to be watched at all times. Yet he had never said anything about her family. Tako addressed her again and Kagome's wails turned into sniffles once more as she quieted to listen to him. Hope was welling along with the tears. "My lord has given orders that you are not to leave the castle or the grounds." She almost began to wail again. "Yet…I am sure that you can obtain permission to have your mother brought here. Surely such a request is appropriate for a woman with child yes?"

Kagome gave shook her head and snapped, "My mother can't come to me! I have to go to her!"

Tako didn't question and his lady said nothing more. Tako stepped away again and she turned to stroke her stomach. Something moved and in less than a second, he had the movement trapped under his large eye. He watched as the younger lady of the house quickly turned away and stepped along the porch, leaving her father's mate alone once more. That was another thing that confused Tako. The Lady Rin was a kind girl, who had so much love in her heart, he was sure that she had enough for the entire world and Heavens. But she did not like the lady. She avoided Kagome and spoke slights about her to her father. She cried too much, she ate too much, she complained too much. In the end, Lord Sesshomaru told his daughter that saying such things about her mother was unbecoming. Rin agreed to stop but shot out that the Lady Kagome would _never _be her mother.

"I'm sorry Tako,"

The demon turned to his lady as she sat with her head bowed a look of misery on her face. "There is nothing to apologize for Lady," he told her. She looked up and shot him a glare.

"Yes there is!" she protested. "I was snappy and I'm sorry. I just feel so….stressed and unhappy! Sometimes I think it would be better just to jump off some tower." Tako looked startled at the comment and made a vow to watch her carefully if she ever ventured near the upper floors. "Not that I ever would, its just….my insides feel all scrambled!"

"Ah,"

"I don't know what to do," his lady whined.

"Lady, are you familiar with meditation?" Tako inquired. She gave a shake of her head. "It helps to calm you and relax your body and mind. Perhaps…it would be worth a try." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave a slow nod of her head. She looked at him expectantly and Tako instantly launched into his instructions. "Sit with your back straight Lady, feet against the ground. Relax your body and try to clear your mind of busy thoughts. Let them become as slow as water and as quiet as the breeze."

Kagome's eyes shut and she took a deep breath. Tako watched silently as his lady did as she was told. After a few moments of silence, her lips twitched into a frown, she took another breath and muttered something. Minutes passed as she was silent. After the first few, Tako saw the signs of her relaxation and the harried look about her seemed to ebb away. More time when by and his lady sat there, saying nothing and barely moving. Twilight gave way to night and the stars became more pronounced now. Tako had long ago sat close to her. It was becoming colder and just as the last of the light slipped away, she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god," she said quietly. "Tako!"

"Yes Lady,"

"Dungeons. Take me to them. _Now._"

He had never heard such fierceness in his lady's voice before and he stood as she did. Instantly, he began to lead the way. Tako knew the demon currently enclosed in his lord's dungeon and how the prisoner was related to his lady. And he had never forbidden visits to the prisoner. They walked down a sloping corridor that led to an iron gate. It was opened and Kagome rushed inside, peering into cells. Tako followed her as she nearly ran, searching for the wolf prince in the dimness. His hearing caught the sounds of conversation and he wondered if he should warn Kagome of what she would be interrupting. His lady rounded a corner and her eyes fell on the wolf prince, Koga. She called out his name and his head snapped away from the other person in the cell. A look of surprise overcame his features.

"K-Kagome!"

Instantly she walked into the cell and only then did she see the slim figure of the other lady of the house. "Rin, what are you doing here?" The young girl turned her body towards Kagome, a frown on her otherwise pretty face.

"Go away!" she said loudly. Kagome blinked, brows knitting together in confusion. Koga let out a low growl and Rin shivered. Tako watched as his master's daughter looked between Koga and Kagome. Pointing to Koga, she continued despite the growl. "Get away from him! You all ready have a mate!" This made Koga growl again and Rin gave a small cry of fear. Tako knew that even though she had feelings for the wolf prince, she had never quite gotten over her fear of wolves. To listen to the growling must have been very hard for Rin, but she did not move from between the two of them. Tako admired his young lady's bravery.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Kagome said, genuine confusion in her voice. Her hand was resting against the scar on her shoulder. "Koga's only my friend! Not anything else!"

The young girl ignored her new "mother" and turned to Koga, eyes pleading. "Please! Look, she's swelling with another man's child and she's the mate of my father! How can you still love her?" Kagome's mouth dropped in understanding.

"Rin…you like…Koga?"

"She's been bugging me ever since I got here," Koga snapped, crossing his chain bound arms. Rin looked on the verge of crying. "Stupid thing, she won't leave me alone!" Kagome's face went red and she began to walk to Rin. In a swift move, she held the girl in her arms.

"That's so mean Koga! How could you say that? She's just got a crush on you!" Rin was pushing Kagome off but she was crying now and Kagome held tighter, trying to offer comfort.

"Don't care! I want out of this hell hole and away from that bastard that dared claim you! It was between me and Inuyasha! And then…then…he had to go and…" The words failed there and his lady's face looked white. Her hands gently released Rin and the girl stepped away.

"Koga…how did you find out?" Her voice was small. The wolf prince lowered his head.

"He told me,"

His lady put a hand over her mouth, shocked. "How…how many know?"

It was Rin who spoke up now, and unlike before her voice was softer. "I do," Kagome let out a cry. "As does Tako and those close to Father…no one else."

Tako turned towards the corridor and dropped to his knee. "They all assume that we are willingly mated, though anxious for the birth of our babe. A convenient excuse for the fighting," Both ladies turned to the master of the house and Koga let out a loud bark before charging forward, straining against the chains. He did not get far and was jerked back. Kagome looked to him in worry. "Rin, woman…leave."

Rin did as she was told without question, casting a sorrowful look towards Koga and a confused one towards Kagome. Tako supposed she did not know what to think now that Kagome had told her there was only friendship between them. The lady he was guarding was less inclined to obey. She opened her mouth to argue but it was Koga who snapped at her to leave, saying he had a score to settle with Sesshomaru. Tako gently touched her arm, keeping his eyes trained on his master. Golden eyes followed the two of them and body language suggested uneasiness and hostility. Tako smiled inwardly as he led his lady out of the dungeons.

So…the bond was starting to work after all this time.

_Interesting._


	16. Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

**Innocence Lost Under A Spring Moon**

A Fanfiction Written by Amyln

**Chapter ****Sixteen: Cleanliness is Next to Godliness**

**Last Chapter**: Kagome spends some time in the garden and is overcome by raging emotions and hormones. Tako helps her to meditate for the first time and Kagome ends up sensing the aura of Koga, the captured wolf prince. Going down to the dungeon to see him, she encounters Rin and it is revealed to Kagome what her feelings are towards the both of them. Kagome makes her platonic relationship known and Sesshomaru enters the picture. As Tako leads Kagome away, the lord seems hostile towards Tako…

**The Story Continues:**

The air around the castle was now warm and sunny, bringing forth the sun and morning chores. Kagome Higurashi awoke on her pallet, yanking the covers over her face. Her back was sore and she wanted to drift back to sleep, despite the hunger pain in her abdomen. The young woman rose from her bed with a frustrated exclaim as the sound of birds disallowed her from falling asleep again. Re-tying the sash around her sleeping kimono, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and winced as she felt the slickness of her locks. Deciding to take a bath after breakfast, Kagome allowed her servants to dress her and set off with Tako to the dining room. Dressed in yet another one of her new kimonos (Aya had delivered them while she had been sleeping Tako had told her) Kagome made her way down the spotless corridors and found that a small number of the servants she passed actually greeted her with a "good morning." Well, that was different. Thoroughly confused, Kagome entered the dining room only to find Rin at a place next to where Kagome normally sat. Sesshomaru was there as well and as usual, said nothing. There was a fading scratch along his cheek and Kagome wondered if he and Koga had gotten into a fight after she and Rin had left.

"Lady Kagome! Come sit with me!" said Rin shyly, her face red and her eyes nervous. Blinking, Kagome made her way to the table and settled herself next to her "daughter" before summoning a servant for food. Tako had once again disappeared for his breakfast and Kagome was glad to be out of his presence. The night before, he seemed rather smug but every time she asked him a question, he would give a short answer and then fall silent. Even when she had ordered him to tell her, the eagle demon had simply evaded answering her fully. "That kimono is very nice…it looks like Aya's work,"

Kagome looked down at her body and gave a nod. "Yeah, she is making me some…"

Rin smiled, still looking nervous. "Aya handles making all of Father's clothes personally. He dislikes all of the others." Her eyes flicked towards the imposing dog demon and Kagome let hers follow. From what she could tell, Aya's kimonos fit brilliantly and seemed to be crafted by the hands of the gods. No wonder every time she saw Sesshomaru, he was dressed so nicely.

The morning meal progressed in a smooth manner in which Rin would every so often make light conversation with her father's new mate, a flush on her cheeks and a nervous smile pulling at her lips. Kagome found it a drastic change to the night before, and was itching to know why it had occurred. Finishing her meal, the priestess rose to her feet and excused herself. As she exited the room, she found the young teenager on her heels, following at a distance. Walking a few steps, Kagome stopped and looked behind her. Rin stopped as well, looking down at her feet, hands clasped in front of her. She began to walk again. There was a soft _thnf thnf _of footfalls behind her. Kagome stopped again. Rin had moved. "Um," the young mother-to-be asked. "Is there something you want Rin? I'm going to take a bath,"

"Can…I come with you?" the girl asked.

"…I, uh, guess you can. If you really want to…"

"I do!"

So, the two of them set off to the bath, Kagome walking ahead and Rin walking behind. Rin's own guard followed and soon they were joined by Tako who looked at the pair of them with sharp eyes. Kagome was glad to escape them and sighed as she and Rin entered the steaming room. It was warm and the air was thick. Taking a deep breath, Kagome felt like running and jumping right into the water with all of her clothes on. She had to restrain herself however and the two women unclothes, placing their elegant kimonos in the hands of servants that had appeared. The priestess expected servants inside the bath and tried not to flush a horrible pink as she walked naked towards the water. Rin was more casual about the whole thing and nearly jumped into the water, sending tiny waves sloshing over the edge. Despite the uneasiness between them, Kagome had to smile.

With a deep sigh, she let her body slip under the warm water. When she came up again, her raven hair was clinging to her back and neck and she let the water relax her sore muscles. Things used to wash her hair were lying near the edge and Kagome began to pour it into her hand when Rin came closer and settled on the edge, resting her arms on the floor and tilting her head to look at Kagome. It was very awkward being watched so finally the young woman looked to the girl and asked if there was anything she wanted.

"Um…Mother?"

Kagome blinked.

"_Excuse me?_"

Rin looked away guiltily. "I…I just wanted to ask if I can call you mother?"

Kagome's brow wrinkled. "Rin, I thought you didn't like me."

The girl sank into the water, shoulders slouching. "I don't not like…I was just jealous."

"And what's changed?"

"…you don't like him."

"Koga?"

The young girl nodded.

The priestess sighed. "Well, I don't really know what to say Rin…" Kagome admitted. "Um, I suppose if you feel like getting to know me…you can. But!"

Rin lifted her head to look at Kagome.

"Let's hold off on calling me Mother okay?"

"M'kay. Lady Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can I touch you um…stomach?"

Kagome laughed and she spent her bath relaxing, cleansing herself and allowing Rin to help with her back and place one of her hands over the bulge in her stomach. They left much friendlier than either of them had been in the first place. Days slipped by once again and Kagome found herself in the company of Rin more often than naught. She was allowed to attend the girl's music lessons and at the urging of Rin, began some of her own. Sesshomaru kept his distance and only seemed to take interest in her when there was a large gathering of his servants around. Then he would stand close and glance at her now and again. But he would never touch her and barely spoke outside of inquiring about her health. Rin asked if this was normal and the girl gave a shrug. She didn't know.

One afternoon, when the weather was slightly chillier, Kagome suggested to Rin that after the girl's lessons, they go visit Aya, the seamstress. Rin looked confused and said that she didn't need any new clothing. The priestess explained it was just to visit. Enjoy the company of people who were likable. There was a strange look on Rin's face, but she agreed and after lessons, the two of them headed down to the room. The elderly demon lady was all smiles when she saw her mistress. The new relationship with Rin and the influence of Aya was helping Kagome's relationship around the castle. Every day, the servants seemed less opposed to her. The two wealthy ladies settled themselves among the lady servants and began a pleasurable afternoon chatting.

That is…

It _would_ have been a pleasurable afternoon had it not been for an imposing figure that appeared in the doorway around two hours after Rin and Kagome arrived. All of the servants bowed to their lord as he walked to his mate and daughter. Staring down his nose, a pair of golden eyes settled on Kagome's dark brown ones. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Why, woman, is my daughter conversing with servants as if she were nothing but a maid?" There was a harsh edge to his voice. Kagome had noticed him watching the two of them interact before but he had never said anything. Looking up at him from where she was seated, Kagome gave her reply.

"We're here to enjoy the company of my friends," she started. Sesshomaru allowed her to say nothing else.

"Rin, return to your room and dress yourself properly. Woman, you do the same. An important guest has just arrived and I will not have him find my mate and charge conversing with servants." Rin stood and bowed before leaving. Kagome sat where she was, glaring up at him. With a frown, Sesshomaru reached down and grasped her forearm. With a squeak, the mother-to-be was lifted to her feet. The seamstresses said nothing, watching anxiously for what would happen next. There had been much talk on the strange relationship between their lord and his mate. Jerking her arm away, Kagome lifted her head high and went down the hallway in her most lady-like manner. She seemed to glide across the floor, back straight and lips pulled into a neutral position. She cast a heated glance to her mate before disappearing.

Aya turned her head towards her lord and was about to ask if there was anything that he would need but her mouth snapped shut. She saw there was a look of curiosity on her lord's face. And a wanting one too. "My lord?"

The dog lord said nothing and left, closing the door behind him.


	17. The Two Angry Brothers

**Once Upon A Springtime**

_A fanfiction by Amyln_

**Chapter Seventeen: **The Two Angry Brothers

**Last Chapter: **Now that Rin knows Koga's feels for Kagome aren't returned, she grows closer to her father's mate, the threat gone. The two women pay a social visit to the semstress which is interuppted by an angry Sesshomaru. An important quest has arrived!

**The Story Continues...**

Rin stared happily into the small mirror held before her face, turning her head this way and that, admiring the angles. Her fingers curled into the sleeves of her kimono as she thought to herself that she was quite pretty. Even when compared to her father's mate. The thought sent a shiver of satisfaction down her skin and Rin waved her hand, motioning the mirror away. Servants moved swiftly but quietly around her, an edge of nervousness to all of their actions. Rin's eyes flickered back and forth between them, pressing her lips lightly together. The mood of the lord seemed to be a rather ornery one and no one wanted to displease him while caring for his precious daughter.

The appearance of her father had not been unexpected by Rin earlier that afternoon. He had made it clear there was a certain decorm the must be maintatined between both her and those that tended to her. This was the first time Rin had dared to break that decorum and it had been rather enjoyable. Espceically in the company of Kagome. Her attendents gave her kimono a final tuck here, a final pull there. Her father had commanded that she and Kagome appear in two hours in the dining hall. The time limit had sent the staff into a tizzy which was even more chaotic because of their nerves.

The eyes of Lord Sesshomaru...it was very unlike them to burn.

Rin had noticed it when he burst into the sewing room. Anger had flashed first, the deep gold so familiar to many in the house. But as she watched her father carefully, she saw the slow burn of deep, shimmering red-brown. Passion swam through his blood and even a fool could see that the passion was for her new mother. Servants held open the door for her as she exited, walking carefully in the many layers of one of her best kimonos. Golden thread laced the cream colored silk, twinkling in the torchlight. Heron flew across the fabric, catching little fish along her sleeves. Her personal guard fell into place behind her, the forgien cat demon walking with nary a sound. It had taken her months to become accustomed to his way of walking.

As she neared the dining hall, Rin's eyes roamed, trying to see who this guest of her father was. There were not many who could garner such lavish attention. It was not until she came fully upon the doorway that Rin recognized the man seated to the left of her imposing father. Kagome sat on the right, glowing with pregnant beauty in a deep maroon creation that could have made the Gods jealous. But her eyes betrayed her poise, jumping at the motion Rin made in stepping into the room. The eyes of the guest were second upon her though the girl knew her father had known she was coming a few hallways away. He stood, a large toothy smile greeting her. "Ah, the lovely daughter. How you have grown little one!"

Her father did not lift his head to gaze fully upon her but his eyes flicked to Kagome. "Rin. Take your seat." She did, moving carefully to a soft, plump pillow next to the priestess.

&&&

"Inuyasha, please, we need to rest!" Sango exclaimed, body slumped over as she walked, feet tripping along the dirt path. Sweat dribbled down her face and down her neck, slipping into the open edges of her traveling kimono. At any other time, Miroku may have found this image arousing but when it was coupled with her tired weaving and the exhaustion in her voice, it merely made him concerned. Their red-clad friend was well away from them, bouding across the landscape with impatient vigor. Kilala mewled pitifully from Sango's arm, adding her own plea to that of her mistress.

The half-demon's ears twitched and he stopped mid-lunge, _thmping_ onto the middle of the path. Inuyasha's dyed black hair was nearly gone, replaced by silver. In terms of human growth it suggested years had passed instead of mere months. "Tch, its not my fault you can't handle it! We gotta get to Kagome faster! Who the hell knows what Sesshomaru is doing to her! _Has_ done to her?"

"What is the point of launching an attack on your brother if we are too exhausted to fight?" Miroku questioned, using Inuyasha's temporary pause as an excuse to help Sango sit on a large rock to catch her breath. Their honeymoon had been cut quite short as Inuyasha demanded that they go rescuse his beloved. Inuyasha's flace flushed at the comment and he made a rude noise in response but went no further. He even took a few leaps back towards the group, pausing beside the exhausted couple. Now that he was closer, he saw the haggard look that adorned both of their faces. Even with his strength, Inuyasha felt almost winded at the pace he was setting. But precious time had been wasted! It had taken quite some time for him to control his anger although he wasn't sure the exact number of days Kaede and Miroku had kept him sealed into the small building.

A few times he had nearly broken through only to be restrained again. Even though she was old, Kaede knew how to pack a major punch into a seal. Shortly there after, they discussed on the best course of action to take. Inuyasha was ready to bound off and search the entirety of Japan for Kagome but thankfully Miroku and Sango had talked him out of that plan. It was the priest who suggested they might find allies who could help in their battle against Sesshomaru. Even though it rankled Inuyasha into a near state of rage again, they began the hunt for Koga. Only, the wolf demon was no where to be found. According to his tribe, the prince had taken off to visit Kagome and never returned. In his stead, a new tribe leader had been chosen though scouting parties were currently looking for him.

With this new information, Inuyasha demanded that they start after Sesshomaru. Knowing the wolf, he probably ran straight to the castle and tried to kill his brother before he was captured or killed himself. So instead of following Kagome's scent that could not be found since she had traveled in the moist air some time ago, Inuyasha concentrated purely on Koga. The beginning path was erratic, weaving back and foth with signs of major damage displayed on the surrounding foliage. But near the middle of the country is started to even itself out, heading in a straight path. They had begun to follow it nearly two weeks ago and were drawing ever closer to the western lands of Japan.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked to his companions once again. Kagome's family had been informed and he kept the pain of their sorrow locked up in him. Shippo had begged horribly to return with Inuyasha to help search for Kagome but knowing his wife, Inuyasha had promptly knocked Shippo unconcious and left him in the capable hands of Mrs. Higurashi. Now it was his job to find Kagome and take her away from that monster. But before he could do that...

"Fine you weaklings. Lets rest up. But then no more stallin'!"

&&&

Kagome's annoyance at Sesshomaru had fested the entire time her servants pulled her into one of Aya's magnificent creations. She had been bathed in a rush, her hair combed, oiled and set. The entire top of her head felt stiff and her temples ached where the servants had pulled the tender roots of her hair. Tako had silently appeared shortly after her under layers were on, his large eyes keeping track of all the movements within the room. "Tako," Kagome said a little sharply. "Who the heck is this super important person that's got everyone so frazzled?" The bird demon turned to his mistress and blinked his eyes slowly.

"Tako!"

"...he the demon lord of the north, Mekamokuzai. He has come to visit Lord Sesshomaru and offer his congratulations on your mating. It is surprising he is the first to show himself."

"Why's it surprising?"

"Lady Kagome, you are finished! Please, head to the dining hall." her head servant chipped. The priestess' eyes slowly turned to her and she gave the biggest sigh her constricted abdomen would allow her. The small child inside of her felt bulbous and heavy, making her back and feet ache. Thus, Kagome moved slowly out of the room and down the hall, wishing she were sitting in Aya's plush workroom, laughing and relaxing. Instead, she had to not embarass herself in front of this new lord, otherwise she'd get an earful from Sesshomaru. Well, more likely a crisp sentence and a glare that spoke paragraphs.

Her soft slippers barely made a noise as she walked, an uneasy feeling rolling in her veins. Of course the other demon lord would have an aura just as strong as Sesshomaru's...she had been around him so long she'd adjusted. This aura was unique to the demon of course, waves of cold nipping at her engery. What kind of demon was he?

When she reached the doorway to the dining hall, there was Sesshomaru, standing tall and expressionless. Her brows twitched downward for a moment and he drew her hand to his, grasping her fingers. Kagome had to stamp down the want to yank it away as she normally did for the grasp on her was much more firm. Sesshomaru normally pulled her around to and fro with a light touch yet this was probably going to leave a bruise. The demon aura surrounding their guest was probably the reason why.

The priestess lifted her eyes to look at Lord Mekamokuzai and a strong wave of demonic aura washed over her skin once again. Underneath the layers of her kimono, Kagome shivered. The hand holding hers loosened and she wiggled her fingers, making sure that none were broken. Sesshomaru had her close to him and this too made Kagome uncomfortable. Images of the night he attacked her slashed acrossed her mind and she shoved them away, stomach rolling. Mekamokuzai smiled widely, white teeth flashing. "Ah, we finally see the lady of the castle. We were worried Lord Sesshomaru had been hiding you out of jealousy. Keeping you all to himself hm? It is our pleasure."

Kagome forced a small smile to her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. Mekamokuzai was shorter than Sesshomaru but just as lean. So much of him was pure white! His hair (shorter than Sesshomaru's and pulled back into a warrior's bun), his eyes...she may have thought he was blind at first but there was a sparkle in them as they flickered back and forth between her and the dog lord hovering over her. Highlights glanced off his teeth and he held out his arms from his white fur clad body.

"Come, give us a welcome," he offered with a smile.

Kagome stood still, Sesshomaru's hand still wrapped around hers. She looked up, unsure of what to do. This guy was aksing for a hug! Surely she wasn't expected to? When her eyes fell on her "mate's" face, Kagome's mind shifted in confusion. Sesshomaru looked positvely...angry. And not the kind of annoyance that normally graced his face when dealing with Inuyasha, her or their friends. It was the kind of anger she expected him to show if a handsome demon made a move on Rin.

"S-ah...Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned, giving his hand a tug. Instantly his gaze snapped to her and he let go of her hand. He turned away from her until she got a very good look at his icy shoulder. Kagome's brows knit together.

"Lord Mekamokuzai...please sit." Sesshomaru sat first near the head of the table, followed by his companion lord and finally Kagome. She begun to worry about the silence when Rin entered and obidently took her seat.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We find it quite rude that you are callous with your lovely mate and daughter. We find it hard to believe considering the strength of the priestess. Surely you do not let him get away with such treatment, eh our Lady? We know you need more affectionate attention."

Mekamokuzai chuckled at his little joke while Kagome's face flushed bright red. She said nothing and servants began to bring out food and drink. The priestess decline anything with alcohol in it which the northern lord noticed. He commented on it and finally Kagome was forced to address him directly when Sesshomaru gave no sign of supplying an answer.

"Ah...I think that such spirits are bad for my baby. He has much time for that when he comes out of my stomach." she said hastily, smoothing a hand over the top of her bulge. Two more months and she would finally see if it was a boy. Sesshomaru had taken her before she had gotten a chance to know the sex.

"I see, I see! And please, we would like to know what beautiful name the parents plan to grant a surely healthy baby!"

Kagome blinked. "Name?" A roll of shock thundered through her mind. She hadn't even though to think of names!

**AUTHOR'S&&&NOTE**

All right. I'm going to quickly address the change I'm going to make to the story. Its currently listed in the directory as Sesshomaru & Kagome but in my profile I have it listed as Sesshomaru & Kagome, Kagome & Inuyasha. I'm finding I rather like the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha's love being mutal where Sesshomaru's becomes more one-sided. I don't really like the idea of someone falling in love with their rapist anymore...it rankles something down in me. But I'll keep the directory pairing the same.

I did change the title starting this chapter. Unfortunately I lost the original chapters when my laptop died around a year ago so I don't really have a way to change the title on those.

I would also like to say that I'm grateful to all of the people who kept reviewing even after I put the story on hiatus. Re-reading it I found its a very good story and one I feel I can continue now. (And possible do a sequel to!) So we're on a steady progression towards the end and I hope I can think of more yummy fan-fics to keep you all entertained. 3


	18. Frozen Hearts Being to Melt

**Once Upon A Spring Time**

_A FanFiction by Amyln_

**Chapter Eighteen: **Frozen Hearts Begin to Melt

**Last Chapter: **Kagome and Rin finally meet the important guest, Northern Lord Mekamokuzai! As he joins them for dinner, he asks Kagome a very important question. What is the name of her baby!

**The Story Continues...**

"Yes yes, Lady. The name of that delicious little baby that is going to join us very soon. " Mekamokuzai reafirmed, his bright teeth gleaming from his smile. He was leaning forward onto the table, his chin resting against the top of his hand, white eyes peering straight at Kagome. The young priestess felt like squirming under this gaze and the aura that was rolling off him. It would coldly caress her skin and then pull away, only to sneak up again, a frigid ocean of energy. She steeled herself against it, but this left her mind blank to his question.

"I like the name Daiki, Mother!" Rin said, her clear voice rining across the table. Kagome's brown eyes skidded towards her so-called daughter, as did those of Sesshomaru and the visiting lord.

"Well, I -, " Kagome started. Rin continued however, smiling at the demon lord prettily as she spoke. Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker red for a moment.

"You see Lord Mekamokuzai, Mother has been seperated from us for a short period of time, visting the graves of her human family. Only recently has she returned and began discussing names with Father. She wanted to wait until it was close to the birthing time and Father was by her side. Isn't that romantic?"

Mekamokuzai grinned at Rin in return and gave an enthusiastic nod of his head. "Very, little one. We like that story very much. So Daiki?"

"Ah, I actually -,"

"Harusame," (1)

"Hn?"

"The name of my son, Lord Mekamokuzai. Harusame." Sesshomaru's voice was firm and sharp, cutting across the almost happy atmosphere and shredding it to ribbons. His daughter glared at him from across the table, pink lips pulling into a pout. Kagome looked between them all, stomach spinning. She groaned quietly, hand fluttering to her mouth. Instantly, the two demons looked at her, expressions different as night and day. Sesshomaru was staring at her with dark-eyed intensitiy, Mekamokuzai with light-hearted amusement.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, pushing herself off the pillows she was occupying. Turning, she looked to Tako with a pitiful face. "Please exucse me." The bird demon then escorted his mistress from the room, supporting her ill body.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the form of his mate until she was out of sight and then his yellow eyes bore into his guest's. The Northren Lord just laughed. "You will stop your intimidation tactics now," Sesshomaru commanded. Mekamokuzai's eyes narrowed and his grin went from amused and friendly and took on a much nastier edge.

"We think having this conversation in front of your _beautiful _daughter is a dangerous idea. Such a fragile little thing."

"...Rin."

"Yes Father. Excuse me, I will go check on Mother." With a few shifts of fabric and a head held demurely low, Rin exited the tense room. The angry look her father's face sent a shiver up her back and placed images she'd sought to repress forward. She gave herself a mental shake and then directed her cat-guard to find Tako and Kagome.

* * *

The exit of his mate and daughter allowed for Sesshomaru to allow more of his displeasure to the surface as he faced his guest from across the table. Though displeasure seemed too tame a word...anger, absolute disgust or downright loathing streaked across his mind, each sending a jab of addition feeling into his all ready drumming heart. He could feel the heat sear into his eyes, and he let out a low growl. He intended to let his anger be know but Mekamokuzai beat him to it.

"We do _not _knowhow you stand their smell Sesshomaru." the Northern Lord quipped. His white eyes reflected the light from the candles, narrow and focused only on his Western counterpart. "We thought that the little one was bad enough! But the priestess...her power burns our skin!" Mekamokuzai laughed and ran his fingers along his bare arms as if he were cold.

"You will leave."

"Aow! Come, come now. Here we are, trying to make nice and you would send us away?"

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME." Sesshomaru rose from the table in one swift motion, the clarity and volume of his voice stopping all other sound. The guards that almost invisibly lined the room dared not breathe. Mekamokuzai looked upa t him, his lips quivering as if he couldn't decide whether he should look bored or amused. "You made yourself very clear when I brought my daughter into this house."

"...and on the day of your oh-so-heartfelt apology. In front of _every single lord and prominent demon in the all of Japan." _

Mekamokuzai kept his seat, the smirk having won out over the bored expression. He ran his hands over his soft fur pelts, picking at a piece of fluff here and there. That particular day had been something Sesshomaru found nescassary but an incident he wished to put behind him as quickly as possible. Those in the demon world with power found him weak- swayed by the prettiness of a human child. In the few months after attacking Rin and the public apology in her behalf, Sesshomaru had been downright vicious in his actions. He'd pre-empted attempts at invasion, disposed of assasians and on more than one occassion, sent back the head of a messanger who could not keep his mouth shut about why his daughter was disgusting. The addition of the priestess had apparently awoken the angry hive with more fever.

"And we settled this matter there."

"Did we?"

_"Yes." _

"Hrm—no. No, We do not think so. We are not so stupid, Sesshomaru to not find out about this little wife of yours. We find...that she's a traveller who is accompanied by a monk, a demon hunter, fox child and-your brother. _The half demon._"

Sesshomaru said nothing, glaring at Mekamokuzai from across the table. The Northern lord had not moved still from his place on the floor. Each moment that passed, Sesshomaru found himself more and more eager to hoist the invader by the neck and throw him (quite literally) out of the castle. What stopped him was the fact that all the invastion attempts, all the assasians had been sent by this man. He was dangerous and Sesshomaru wished to fully know what he was up against. Rin's life would depend on it. Mekamokuzai continued to chatter on and the dog lord forced himself to listen.

"We find it _fascinating _that your brother would allow the removal of his little priestess. All accounts have them very attached to one another." Those pearly white eyes flicked up to Sesshomaru's face. The smirk grew wider, stretching the man's lips oddly. The effect would have left any human fleeing from him. "And we see the way you have looked at her. Such intense eyes! Given the incident with your daughter and the sudden appereance of this priestess...ha! The great Sesshomaru lost control of himself and took a pitiful little human wench. To make it all the _sweeter _she now carries the only heir to your lands. Even if its a weakling half-demon. So of course you snatched her up. Carried her away from your brother and have hidden her away here to await the birth of your...son, was it? Yes. _Unacceptable._"

The smile quickly dropped from Mekamokuzai's face and suddenly the room grew cold...Sesshomaru's breath became visible in the air, frost dances across the windows in spider webbed patterns, cracking the glass from the sudden change. Sesshomaru stood his ground but his mind quickly saw the route that Mekamokuzai would take. So he spoke.

"That human is here until the child is born. She will leave after that."

"Ah—we doubt very much that you will let her leave with your heir."

"She will leave alone."

Sharp, high-pitched laughter travelled upwards towards the ceiling, echoing in the large room. Mekamokuzai finally stood, clutching his stomach in a grand show of his amusement. "Oh how wonderfully _delicious _we find this! To seperate mother and child—how cruel!"

In a split moment, heat burst into the room, melting the frost and warming the room considerablly. Sesshomaru's eyes had glazed over red, bright as rubies against his pale face. Anger bubbled under his skin, asking for a violent release. "I have no need of the child." he hissed. "It was a _mistake _ that I intend to correct. However, I will not stand for this threat against my daughter. You. Will. _Leave."_

The last word reviberated throughout the room and Mekamokuzai straightened from his hunched and laughter induced poster. "We will leave. But it would be wise to remember, Lord Sesshomaru, that your continued weakness will be met with certain...consequences. Understood, yes?"

"...get out."

With another flippant smile, Mekamokuzai gave Sesshomaru a mock salute and then headed out of the door, fur clothing trailing behind him. It left little trails of frost on the gleaming floor, sparkling under the torch light. Sesshomaru watched him go, his entire body tense and the heat of anger still glimmering behind his eyes. Grunting, he stalked out of the room and into the main hall. This frustration was familiar though the source was different. He could not go to Rin for comfort...it would scare her and he did not wish to let her know of the impending danger which he placed her in. So he set off in another direction, his strides full and long. This was not the most desirable course of action, but something inside his stomach pulled him along the many doors until he found the one he was looking for.

He stood, staring at the rice paper, hesitation stopping his steps. But the doors swung open anyway and a pair of dark honey colored eyes looked up at him. Sesshomaru stared down at wife, a grim frown on his face. Anxiousness bathed her skin and her heart was beating faster at the sight of him. The same gut feeling that pulled him here wish for a brief second that it was reacting _to _him and not out of fear of him.

* * *

Koga let out a low groan as he shifted his body. Sesshomaru's visit had left his aching though the dog was spouting a few bite marks. Sitting up against the dingy wall of his cell, the wolf demon tried to sort out the things in his mind. It was strange to sit and mull things over—so long he had been content to act on instinct and feeling that it was almost a painful exercise. Like trying to put together a broken vase only your hands were wrapped and you had little control over your fingers. The spout that occured had left Koga was a valuable piece of information.

He was to be released if he did not cause unnessacary trouble.

That was good news. What was not however, was the fact that this was to be in a few months time. Koga thought of his pack and his heart dispaired. He had howled in loneliness many a night for surely there would be a new leader by now. Once he got back, he'd have to more than likely kill them to regain his position. That was not something he was looking forward to. Then, there was the fact that he knew Kagome – dear sweet Kagome –would give birth to her baby by then. And then what? Did Sesshomaru really think that once the babe was born, his anger would subside? And from the shock on Kagome's face during her last visit, she hadn't known he was here.

What would happen?

_Clank._

He groaned, running a clawed hand through his gruff hair. She was back again? Would nothing deter this little human girl? Her sweet smell cut through the putrid stink of the dungeon, a combination of blood, sweat, dust and urine. This was no place for her but she came yet again. It wasn't long before Koga saw her pretty little face, staring at him in the darkness, face heavy with shadows cast by the torch a guard carried. The beefy demon set it in a holder near the cell and then stepped back, far enough to have his mistress feel as though she were alone, but not too far that he could not cover the distance easily should he need to. Koga huffed. Even if she was annoying, he had no intention of harming her.

"What do you want this time?" he asked in a harsh voice, his fangs clicking as he talked. He bit at the sentence like a tough hunk of meet, unpleasurable but needing to be eaten. Koga looked up for the first time to see her properly and he fell silent. Something was wrong with her face. It was the same, pretty little face he saw nearly every day but there was something in how she held herself, in her eyes. His tongue stuck in his throat as she caught his eyes.

Blue little pools, like a pond after a storm. So full, so bright but still shifting. She took in a long breath and he saw her shudder in the torchlight. "I'm scared," were her words, shivering like little spiderwebs in a breeze.

He blinked once in confusion. Frowning, Koga shifted against the wall that was propping him up and he looked away for a few seconds, uneasy. He didn't like the fear he saw in her eyes. "So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, his voice rough but quiet, less angry. She shook her head, black hair following the motion and finally settling around her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I didn't want to be alone."

"So go bother your daddy little girl."

"I can't."

"Oh yeah? And why the hell not?"

"...because he's with Lady Kagome."

Koga growled low in his throat and there was movement out of the corner of his eye. The guard had shifted and moved closer, eyes trained on him. Koga ignored him and looked back to the little girl. He refused to use her name in his mind. It was too comfortable, too familiar. "And why is he there?"

"I don't know. But...but I _can't _be alone."

"...its your stupid dungeon. You can be where you want. I, unfortunately, just happen to be here too."

She looked at him with a small amount of hope and then sank down onto the dirty floor, resting against the bars of his cell. She did not look at him still, but looked to the floor and after a few minutes, her finger began tracing lines in the dirt. A few times Koga thought she might start crying because heard a sniffle or a hiccup but she never got started. Koga watched her for awhile, beneath his eyelids as he tilted his head back and appeared to be resting. Finally, after what seemed to be the fiftyeth sniffle, he let out a huff.

"So what exactly are you scared of?"

He heard her shift and felt her eyes on him, staring. He opened his eyes full just in time to catch a hand flying to her face and wipe away a few tears. "There was another lord here today. When Lord Sesshomaru...when my father...apologized for the hurt he caused me publically in front of the most imporant demons in all of Japan, this lord was the one that protested and mocked him the most. I know Father doesn't know I know...but I've heard of and even seen the people this lord has sent after my father. And after me. Having him in the same room...and having him stare at Lady Kagome the way he did...it was scary. " Rin said, her young voice barely a whisper.

"Pft. I'm sure dog breath can handle him," Koga said, thinking of the verocity of the lord who owned the castle. And he was with Kagome? What was he doing? The very thought angered him but in a moment it settled and curiousity took his place. "Waitaminute...he apologized to who for what now?"

He knew that whatever it was something uncomfortable for her because a few more tears spilled out and she hunched over a little. The guard moved again but this time she caught the motion and she held a hand out, motioning for him to stop. He did so but now his hand was permanetly attached to his weapon. Koga rolled his eyes. He'd probably get a little "treat" as soon as the young lady was gone.

"God, you don't gotta talk about it if you don't wanna squirt. Feh, just forget it."

"No!" She clutched the bars and pulled herself to her knees, staring at him with a fierocity he didn't know she had. "No. You should know...because, b-because what happened to Lady Kagome was my fault."

Koga stared. "Whaydda mean your fault? The baby? How the fuck is that your fault?"

"_You will watch your tongue in front of the young lady mutt!" _

"Yeah, bite me porky. I don't get it squirt. You didn't get her pregnant. Its your dear ol' daddies fault. He ra-...he did some bad shit to her."

"Yes I know," said Rin, looking once again to the floor. "B-but he was gonna do it to me first."

Koga went still, his fingers curling into his palms, the force bringing blood to the surface. Unwillingly mental images of her sweet little face filled his head, screaming, naked, in pain. He shook them, let his head fall heavily against the wall to drive them out. He opened his eyes to replace that face with the tearful one before him. "Shit."

Rin rose up again, a pained look on her face. "No! No, he ran away! T-that's why its my fault see? If I hadn't...hadn't screamed at him then he would never have found Lady Kagome." The tears spilled out now and she gave a little sob. Koga moved forward, the chains having come off after Sesshomaru explained to him the conditions of his release. Koga had more or less agreed, deciding to be patient and wait until the dog lord wasn't aware of him. But he kept his distance from her, unsure of how close to get because he didn't want to care. But the images of her face shifted with the face of Kagome and it made it hard.

"Fucking hell. That is _not _your fault squirt. He's your father or close enough anyway. To let him would have been sick and disgusting."

"B-but Kagome,"

"Is strong. That's why I love her. She'll take what your damn father did and deal with it. And I bet that once she gets that abomination out of her and gets her strength back she'll make him pay." Koga grinned sharply at the new images in his head. Yeah. Sesshomaru zapped to death by Kagome. Lovely.

"It's Harusame."

"Hn?"

"The baby. His name will be Harusame. And I will have a little brother." Rin was still crying but she shot a glare to Koga in defense of the yet to be born child. He slunk back, knowing he offended but not really caring.

"It's Sesshomaru's stupid pup."

"But it is also Lady Kagome's!" Rin shot at him, standing now and looking down at him. "The way that poor Haru comes into the world is not _his fault. _And I know some of the things Father has done haven't been good but he's strong and wonderful and there could never be anything wrong with a baby that comes from Lady Kagome because she is kind and willful and beautiful! Stupid wolf!"

She left then, the one guard trailing after her and the others approaching Koga with little frowns. He flexed his claws. Damn. Little girl got under this skin. Time to take it out on the guards before he got his tail handed to him.

* * *

**a/n.**

(1) Harsusame – Means "spring rain." Allusion to the Inuyasha fancomic found on deviantART called "Raindrops." Is a SessKag.


End file.
